


Long Loop The Queen

by Masterweaver



Series: The Infinite Loops [1]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, The Infinite Loops, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver
Summary: It can be hard being the queen. One has to juggle taxes, laws, and infrastructure. There are noble schemes to sidestep, various assassinations to avoid, and the occasional war to win. And of course repeating the same period of time endlessly due to the multiverse being broken just complicates matters even further.Admittedly, Elodie had never expected that last bit. But it is her life now, and she will handle it as she handles all other matters. With elegance, regality, and the occasional indulgence of sweets.Part of the Infinite Loops project.





	1. Wherein Elodie Is Introduced To The Multiverse

**1.1 Tuesday, Masterweaver**  

* * *

[First snip by Tuesday](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2807786), with Admin Addendum by Masterweaver

\--

The first time through, she was too depressed and afraid to notice anything out of the ordinary. She yielded to her father's demands to send away the Duchess of Ursul. She studied art and played with puppies. She spent time with her cousin, family being her greatest solace. (Later, she would wonder if the viper's appearance was truly by chance.) 

Her father mentioned that staying in for the festival was an option, so that's what she did. That's all she did. She was sad, she was lonely, and she was frightened, visiting her mother's grave on the weekends and wondering how the former queen might have handled the many matters of state Elodie was sure she'd fumbled.

The days passed in a blur; nothing felt real.

Looking back, she could remember only the following with any semblance of clarity:

Her accidental engagement to the Duke of Sedna, her only real rebellion against her father's wishes. (What did it matter he was older and foreign? She was expected to marry, and he wished to marry her. Past that, she couldn't bring herself to care.)

The averted battle over the border and paying whatever was needed to make it go away. (Her father pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose when he heard the price tag, but it was only money. There'd been enough death for Nova, she felt.)

The murder of a prisoner in front of her, blood splattering warm and shocking against her skin. (There'd been enough death.  _There'd been enough death._ )

The intimidating stares of so many nobles and stumbling over her partner's feet. (Banion gave a toast, but the words were so much noise to her ears.)

Sirin's smile, mysterious and knowing. (It hadn't yet been a year.)

Gwenelle's mother's letter, scathing and disappointed. (Didn't she understand the roads weren't safe?)

Her father's face, pale and determined. (And then he was gone, too.)

Everything after that was a haze. Her aunt arrived at some point and promised she would take care of everything, that Elodie needn't worry. She was allowed to mostly shut herself away and shutter her thoughts and feelings. Aunt Lucille took care of the statecraft, far more efficient than Elodie and with far fewer questions than her father. Elodie wasn't really necessary.

When she took ill, she took to her bed with relief. Things would progress fine without her—they might progress better. Surely her aunt, acting as regent, couldn't do any worse than a countryside in ruins, a treasury bankrupt, and a people beaten down in spirit where they weren't dead in droves. Elodie may have been crowned, but she was no queen.

"Perhaps, if there were a hospital—" Charlotte said, hovering over Elodie's sickbed. "Or if, if I knew more, if—"

"It's okay." Elodie clutched Charlotte's hands in hers, fever making her hallucinate Charlotte's wreathed in a soothing green glow. "Maybe it's better this way. I didn't—I couldn't—"

All Elodie could think, when she slipped away, was that she could have done more. She could have done better. She  _should have_  done better.

_Given the chance . . ._

Her eyes slid closed.

\--

Elodie's eyes opened to Headmistress Marvin, eyes soft, hand firm on Elodie's shoulder. "The carriage is waiting outside." She squeezed gently. "Chin up, my girl. You'll do fine."

"No," Elodie said hoarsely, disoriented and disbelieving. "I don't believe I will."

Headmistress Marvin's expression hardened. "None of that. You're your mother's daughter.  _You'll do fine."_

This wasn't the time. Headmistress Marvin wasn't the person to confide in. She was ancient, had overseen the development of several generations of royalty, nobility, and commoners alike, and remained gentle but firm in her absolute impartiality. In a world where accidents occurred every day, her overarching rule seemed to be "don't get attached."

Despite this, Elodie found herself bursting out with, "I'll make a terrible queen."

"You will with that attitude." And with that heartening advice, Headmistress Marvin ushered her to the door. At the last moment, she relented long enough to say, "I knew your mother. She had this utterly depressing saying, but a fatalistic overlook appears to run in the family, so perhaps you'll find it comforting. 'Failure is unavoidable.'" A distant memory caught, held, and Elodie almost heard the words in her own mother's voice as Headmistress Marvin continued, "'But you keep trying.' Now personally, I think the so-called inevitability of failure is just an excuse most people tell themselves to not try, but if Her Majesty could believe it and use it as an impetus to work harder, perhaps that will work for you."

Headmistress Marvin looked very, very doubtful as to this possibility. All the same, this was probably the most comfort she'd ever offered a student. Elodie swallowed, managed a mumbled, "Thank you," and lifted her chin as Headmistress Marvin all but shoved her out the door.

\--

The last time Elodie saw her mother, they'd had a picnic, her mother having eschewed the help of the servants and insisted on bringing the basket and blanket out herself. "Sometimes," her mother had said, eyes beseeching Elodie to understand, "there are no right options. You have to make sacrifices even for the best possible outcome. Sometimes—sometimes, you have to settle for what you can live with."

"I told you," Elodie squeezed her mother's hand in her own, hoping to ease her distress, "I understand. I don't like boarding school, but I can live with it."

Her mother squeezed back. Her eyes remained troubled. "Yes. You can."

\--

Elodie didn't understand how she was given this second chance, but she was determined not to squander it. She would do anything it took to keep her father alive and her country in one piece, so she swallowed her first response to follow her father's advice and instead told Julianna she was welcome. Instead of drowning her sorrow in art and puppies, she threw herself into intrigue and swordwork.

The first indication she had that this process of repeating wasn't perfect was when the necklace arrived. It was familiar. Surely she should know—but what a pretty necklace. She was doing well with her tutors. She deserved it. When Banion informed her what it meant, it was a surprise, but more than that, she felt like she had  _already known this._  How had she known—how had she forgotten?

It was but the first of many. A battle, an engagement, a prisoner cut down in front of her—and every time, she thought, But I knew this. She muddled her way through. Julianna took drastic action to give Elodie her lumen crystal, and her father never looked at her the same, but it was important because she had to save him, she had to keep him from—from what?

When the chocolates came, she had the strangest suspicion of them, but—they were just chocolates.  _Delicious_ -looking chocolates. She had other things to do, but surely just one or two—

As she lay dying, she was able to recall, suddenly and with clarity, her last life's dog. What a good dog, she thought wistfully. It looked like playing with puppies had been good for something after all.

\--

She opened her eyes to Headmistress Marvin's office.

\--

And so it went.

She knew each time that there were things she wanted to happen and things she wanted to avoid, but it was difficult to remember what they were or to use skills she vaguely recalled having learned unless she studied them here and now in this immediate life, rather than whatever future she knew only to avoid. This was never more apparent to her than when she tried reaching Togami through the power of song, knowing his love of music and suddenly and vividly recalling sweeping the tournament in another life, bringing men and women to tears with her skill. Her hands were clumsy on her instrument, her voice more a caterwaul than a croon. It was still enough to bring tears, but no one was impressed.

"That," Togami said viciously, "was not music."

He was much better with his sword than she'd been with her lyre.

\--

Sometimes she led her country to ruin. Sometimes to prosperity. Every time, she felt there was something she could do better, something she could improve upon. Once, on her deathbed of ripe, old age, she looked back on her accomplishments, the hospital and printing press she'd funded, the high rates of health and literacy she'd heralded, and was almost satisfied. But lumens were feared, and she was certain there was an outcome that didn't drive Julianna to reclusion and her cousin to hide her gifts.

"You'll do fine," Headmistress Marvin had said that day in her office, over and over again, but Elodie didn't want to do fine. She wanted more. She wanted better.

Elodie had the sense now, that this power was what separated Nova's royalty from the rest of the world's lumens—may even have been what the old capital was destroyed to create. In this, Elodie was very much her mother's daughter. But her mother—her mother had been willing to settle. She'd ensured the life of her daughter—and Elodie was grateful, so very grateful—and was willing to leave it there.

Elodie had the opportunity to do more, and she was going to take it with both hands and never let go. Maybe not this time, maybe not next time, but someday, she would make things right. She would make things  _perfect_.

\--

In a space and time outside the life and awareness of Nova's princess, a pair of reptilian eyes narrowed as fingers rapidly zipped back and forth across strange sigils. "Come on, you gnarly tree... I can smell it. Show me what flower's blooming this time... ah. There you are."

Images and maps almost literally bloomed across the translucent plane in front of the coder, a complex tree of relations and moving pictures accompanied by rolling scrolls of text. A forked tongue lashed in and out as the eyes roved across the plethora of data, taking in every detail, every flickering possibility and unknown factor. The fingers rapped against the board of writing in contemplation.

"Mmm. Typical noble politicking, for a medieval era... only forty-five loops? Rather early for an undiscovered realm to surface. What purpose is this?"

A pause, as the eyes fell on an image of a pink haired girl, desperately scribbling in a journal.

"...always the children," the woman muttered. "Perhaps not always, but more than I am comfortable with." The ribs of her neck extended, a hood of flesh and scales providing a dark outline as she read a particular section of the code before her. "Elodie... a centerpoint in a mix of unstable personalities and possibility. Chosen less because you  _can_  endure... and more because you  _must_." She bared her fangs. "Now I see why Yggdrasil has seen fit to send you my way..."

Her next move needed little consideration. Certainly none as to how she would act and way--only a small thought given to what the best option of many would be. With a flick of her hand, she summoned another panel, running her fingers over it.

The image of a rabbit bent over a similar console blinked, turning to look at her. "Ah, hello... I apologize, I've been rather busy. Who are you?"

"Wadjet. Egyptian defender of kings." The eyes flicked to the other screen. "And princesses, apparently."

"That would explain the cobra head..." the rabbit mused. "Tsuki no Usagi, moon rabbit. Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"I've found a new loop. The Anchor seems to have iteration-based memory issues, which might be related to the fact she actually can be killed rather easily--"

"You understand that I'm rather busy," the rabbit repeated. "What with the Crystal Millennium and all."

"Which is actually why I called you. I..."

Wadjet looked back at the pink haired girl on her screen.

"I have a rather large favor to ask of your Anchor."

\--

New Loop: Long Live The Queen

Anchor: Elodie

Admin: Wadjet

* * *

**1.2 Masterweaver**  

* * *

**The Nova Moon Princesses**

Ever since she had woken up that morning, Elodie had known something was wrong. She wasn't in her dorm at the boarding school. The woman who woke her up certainly wasn't headmistress Marvin... and the way she was quickly gathered up and wished a happy day at school definitely wasn't the sendoff she expected.

She stared wide-eyed at the swiftly moving metal carriages on the grey road in front of her.

"...This... this isn't Nova."

"No," agreed an older woman's voice, "it is not."

She turned--and gasped in shock. "M-Monst--!"

"If I were, you would already be dead." The woman with a snake head crossed her arms. "Do not be so quick to assume your world's rules apply here."

"I...."

Elodie swallowed, taking in the stance of the strange creature. It did not seem hostile, or wary... from what she could read, it was calm, and well aware of the situation, in a way that implied control.

"...My apologies, lady serpent." She gave a small, formal bow. "I have had ill fortune with those of magical origin before, and this colored my reaction unfairly. I am Elodie, crown princess of Nova; might I beg the honor of knowing your name?"

The creature's forked tongue lashed once. "Wadjet. Egyptian defender of kings, queens... princesses. Administrator of Yggdrasil." The snake rolled her eyes. "Titles which I know are meaningless to you, at the moment."

"I understand you serve to protect royalty," Elodie replied. "And, I suppose in this world, I... could use a guide."

"Yes. It will not be me." Wadjet gestured down the road. "This world should have provided you a set of memories, a life before your Awakening this morn. If you search them, you will recollect the one named Usagi Tsukino."

Elodie paused. The words did conjure up an image--a blonde girl, clumsy with long hair tied up in odango tails... one whose intelligence in school was lacking and who, frankly, seemed like she would amount to nothing.

"Far be it from me to question your wisdom, lady Wadjet--"

"Hardly. You are a leader, and you should question advice before you take it blindly."

She inclined her head. "Of course. If I may point out, the memories I have of this Usagi do not paint her as a guide for anything."

"Were she still the mortal you recall, you would be correct," Wadjet agreed. "However, she has been present since shortly after the loops of time began."

Elodie stiffened.

"Yes. You, and your world, are not alone. In fact you are very young, in the grand scheme of things... though you have suffered much. That is why I have arranged your arrival here."

"So that I may be trained in the ways of time by this master," Elodie murmured.

"So that you have a chance to heal," Wadjet corrected, "and so that you have a chance to grow. The training you shall endure is a necessity, true, but to assume it is your purpose would be... foolhardy."

"Am I not the queen to be?" Elodie pointed out. "Am I not the one that will lead Nova to light or to ruin? I must train, I must become better, or my country--"

And suddenly Wadjet's snout was in her face, and she had to step back.

"...I bare my fangs only to those who threaten my charges," the snake woman hissed. "On your world, they would be flashing constantly. Here, the only threat to you is yourself. Well, that and the Youma, but the locals have that handled." She straightened up, her arms crossed. "I will go now to work on stabilizing the underpinnings of your universe--whatever is preventing you from remembering the details of past loops will, I assure you, be fixed by your return. You should go to your school and reacquaint yourself with Usagi, she and hers have been informed of your situation and will be ready to work on stabilizing the underpinnings of your psyche."

Wadjet turned, but paused for a moment.

"...You are in a foreign court, with foreign rules," she admitted. "Respect those around you, or do not, that is your choice. But understand this: you are no longer the only one that shall remember what has been done. You will no longer be able to simply repeat and start anew. What you do will be recalled by those who will join you in this series of infinite time loops. You will be affected, more than you have been already, by the consequences of your decisions."

"Then what am I to do?"

"...You are to endure, and to grow. As must we all." Wadjet nodded. "Still... I know Usagi will care for you. Not your wealth, or your power, or your crown--you, as Elodie, nothing more and nothing less. She almost certainly is not the first. And she quite definitely will not be the last. No ruler survives alone."

With that, she vanished. Not with a gleam of light or a sparkle of sound, simply... vanished.

Elodie was left staring at the empty space, clutching her schoolbag tightly.

A metal carriage whisked by, shaking her out of her shock.

"...Alright." She nodded. "Alright, I... suppose I don't have anything else to do, do I?" A nervous giggle escaped her lips. "I don't have anything I need to do..."

With a wary anticipation, Elodie started down the road to meet her mentor for the duration.

* * *

**1.3 Masterweaver**

* * *

"You'll do fine," said headmistress Marvin.

Elodie blinked... and nodded. "Yes... yes, I think I will."

She was back in Nova, as she'd been told she'd be. And this time... this time she could remember. The lady Wadjet had delivered on her promise, and the Senshi had proven themselves more than adequate tutors during the millennium she had spent with them. Now, striding toward the carriage, she felt herself ready to face anything.

But, for a moment, she paused, and turned around. "Madam Marvin? For what it is worth... I would like to thank you for treating me like any other girl under your care." A wry grin flitted across her face. "I somehow doubt I will receive such understanding when I arrive at the castle."

"Perhaps not," the headmistress agreed. "But that does not mean there won't be those who care about you."

"...I shall treasure them dearly."

The princess climbed into the chariot, calming herself as it started on its way. Plans bloomed into life in the back of her mind, each individual problem that had come up prior being considered and addressed one by one during her long ride to the capital.

This time... she was ready.

* * *

**1.2 (con’t) Masterweaver**

* * *

[Long Live The Queen][Sailor Moon]

**The Nova Moon Princesses**

Usagi Tsukino lowered the small screen, took a deep breath, and looked around at the other four teenage girls (and two talking cats) currently sitting in Makoto's apartment.

"...There are times," she mused quietly, "where I regret being the Original 7 member most likely to watch her language."

The others nodded in agreement.

Usagi turned to the rabbit she'd been named after. "And she's lived through all of these? Every epilogue, every death?"

"That's what Wadjet told me."

"Even the... children?"

The rabbit nodded solemnly. "Looping without patches... it might have something to do with whatever is causing her iteration-memory loss, but Wadjet is putting the standard conception patch into place."

Minako let out a pained hiss. "That's going to be a painful conversation."

"It... might not be."

Everyone turned to Ami.

She cringed. "I hate to say it. I really, really hate to say it, but... from what I'm seeing, Elodie was raised in an environment where family was just another tool in the running of the country. Producing heirs was more important than raising children. Even if she does miss them, there's no guarantee that she will have had the deep connection required for her to be truly distraught."

"The children are vaguely defined, in any event." The rabbit nodded. "I've looked over the code, and... the only thing certain about them is that they exist. Even then, only if she marries specific people, not the same for every child."

"But then the conception patch won't stop her seeing them," Makoto pointed out. "It only prevents children that don't exist in baseline being born--"

"It only prevents  _souls_  that don't exist in baseline being born," Rei replied. "What's more cruel--telling her she cannot have children, or telling her that she will have an endless parade of hollow faces and maybes to raise?"

The gathered teenagers fell silent.

"...Wadjet is... setting the loop to only last for half a decade after the initial start," the rabbit continued. "She feels that it works best for both Elodie and any potential looper, especially considering the myriad possibilities of its baseline. The children are not going to happen until Yggdrasil is repaired."

Luna's ears folded back. "Some are mutually exclusive anyway... Anchors must be kept psychologically stable. Forcing a mother to choose between her children would..."

She trailed off. Artemis nuzzled her gently.

"So the decision is going to be taken out of her hands because to decide would torture her." Usagi sighed. "Alright. We'll explain the reasoning and the specifics of her situation--not immediately, but it would be wrong to keep it secret."

"Helps that most of us have the conception patch too," Minako muttered.

Usagi put a hand on her shoulder. "...you can be there to comfort her."

"Of course. And I'll be there to teach her all about love as well!"

Ami cleared her throat. "Um... Minako..."

"Even if she has to marry for her throne," Mina said firmly, "that doesn't mean there can't be love."

"...technically true," Ami allowed, "but you have read the files, and--"

"Yes, I get it. Deadly Decadent Court, families vying for power, relatives willing to kill, a regular game of thrones."

"I think Westeros is actually worse," Ami mused. "Elodie just happens to be at the center of all the worst parts of Nova."

"My  _point_ ," Minako said firmly, "is that there can be more to life than politics."

Rei frowned. "She'll need help to see that, you know. She's born to her position and all the problems that come with it."

"Then that's what we'll help her with," Usagi declared firmly. "Learning the importance of self-care and having fun."

Rei chuckled. "You did manage to help me."

"You only had an overbearing dad," Makoto pointed out. "Elodie's got a whole network of nobles..."

"And Usagi's run Crystal Tokyo enough times to know what that's like, as well as basically being the ultimate all-loving therapist."

Usagi rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face--and then she sat up straight. "Oh! There she is, gotta go girls!" With a fizzle of sparkles, she vanished from existence.

Ami reached out and grabbed the glass pane before it hit the ground. "Eons of looping and she still forgets to pocket things before she shuts off her lumiclones."

"I should be heading out too." The rabbit bowed to each of them. "Good fortune to you all." It vanished, much less dramatically.

Luna cleared her throat. "Right. Before Usagi gets back with our guest, let's talk division of responsibilities..."

* * *

**1.4 Masterweaver**

* * *

Elodie stared at the dough she was kneading.

"Somethin' wrong, darling?"

"...No father." She shook her head, quickly examining her loop memories. "Just... a passing thought, that is all."

"Huh." The baker walked over. "Ye'r actin' a mite strange, lass."

"Well, I just..." Elodie sighed dramatically. "Sometimes I wonder, what if the prince came in and bought one of the cookies I made?"

"Heh. Well, Ah'm sure he'd like it muchly. And Ah guess ye'r bout the right age to have some fancies." The man pointed a stern finger at her. "Just don't let them distract you from yer work none, understan?"

"Of course." Elodie smiled. "I don't know what came over me."

"Just growin' up is all." With a fond ruffle of her hair, the man turned back to his own counter.

Elodie continued to knead the dough, even as she considered her new position. A peasant, and replacing Evard at that apparently. This could be a relaxing sabbatical, and a way to see her kingdom from an angle she had not before. Well, presuming Evard turned out to be a qualified prince... she'd have to keep an eye on him, hopefully in a way that the various other factions wouldn't notice. Already, plans began to form in her head, even as she let her body continue the practiced motions of making sweets.

Then she realized  _she was the one making the sweets._

A sly grin formed on her face. She couldn't take them all, of course, but surely every bakery had a little... excess?

* * *

**1.2 (con’t) Masterweaver**

* * *

[Long Live The Queen][Sailor Moon]

**The Nova Moon Princesses**

"Hey there, Elodie! You feeling loopy?"

The pink-haired girl nodded as she approached the bench. "Yes, this whole situation is rather mind-bending, isn't it?"

That got a sigh from the blonde girl. "Yes, but you see I used the word 'loopy' specifically as a reference to the time loops. It's an easily adjustable code phrase--are you loopy, that seems loopy, I've been thrown for a loop... how much do you know about this, anyway?"

"The lady Wadjet informed me that I was in another world and that you would serve as my guide while I was adjusted to this situation."

"Of course she did..." The girl took a breath, and let it out slowly. "Leave me to explain everything... then again, if the briefing was right, she  _would_  be busy. Well then! I'm Usagi Tsukino, Anchor of the Sailor Moon loops, member of the original seven, and you have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

Elodie frowned. "I understand you are an experienced and important individual, though the exact nature of the phrases you are using does escape my knowledge..."

"Mmmhmm." Usagi glanced at the clock tower for a moment. "Do you mind if we walk and talk? The other loopers are all at Makoto's place, and I'm sure they're eager to meet you."

"Makoto?"

"Makoto Kino, a good friend of mine." She stood up from the small bench, gesturing down the road. "I'm pretty sure she's making some sort of stew right now, if we get going we might get there just when it's ready."

"She is a chef, then?"

"Amongst other things." Usagi started walking down the road. "Not a professional, mind, but when you live alone you pick up on the skills, and after so many loops she's really become an expert."

Elodie quickly caught up to her. "I have found that skills do not transfer between times... although," she admitted after a moment, "the lady Wadjet said that she would look into that..."

"Yeah, there appear to be some issues with your loop. Both on a cosmic level and a personal level, if what I've been given is correct..." Usagi cleared her throat. "But let me start with the big picture first. I want you to picture a tree. On that tree are countless leaves. Each leaf is, in fact, a book--a book of history, geography, of the laws of physics and magic, recording one reality amongst many. And because this book is also a leaf, it is alive--the story of that world is constantly being written, and the world itself is real, not just a story. Are you with me so far?"

Elodie considered carefully. "I... believe I am, yes. My world is a book that is a leaf on a tree... it all sounds rather fanciful if I'm honest."

"It is a bit of a metaphor," Usagi agreed. "A way for us pseudo-mortals to comprehend that beyond our comprehension. The tree itself is called Yggdrasil and, some time ago, it fell ill. Nobody knows why, it could have been sabotage or an accident, but the point is it needed healing. The administrators--literal gods and goddesses--have been working ever since then to fix a number of problems, but..." She stared silently at nothing for a moment. "...well, if the books kept on writing, they would sap energy from the tree, and maybe the branch would get too weighty and break, but if they stopped writing they would be dead and... a world would be lost. If that makes any sense."

"...It does, in a way," Elodie allowed. "So... these endless loops of time are a compromise?"

"Yes. Every world is kept in a holding pattern while things get worked on. Of course, in order for that to work, there needs to be a way to notice if something's wrong--Yggdrasil can do that, but it needs a centerpoint to check each loop against. It needs an Anchor to pin down each world." Usagi smiled at her. "Turns out that souls are actually pretty good at that."

"Ah. So when you said you were the Anchor for the Sailor Moon Loops..."

"I am the deity-determined center of this reality, known as the Sailor Moon world because the presence of Sailor Moon is one of the core things people know about this world. I am also one of the Original Seven Anchors, the ones that were assigned first to determine if looping was viable. I am beyond ancient, older than the stars that birthed the stars that birthed the stars that you see in the night sky. I am also a klutzy ditzy teenager with a huge appetite and a tendency to blubber melodramatically when I get really upset."

Elodie blinked. "I... apologize, but why did you bring this up?"

"Being the Anchor doesn't automatically give me incredible powers or supernatural wisdom or awesome skills. I picked those up through experience and effort, but they weren't just gifted to me. What being the Anchor does mean is two things: If every Anchor in a loop iteration dies, the loop ends--the  _world_  doesn't, everyone just gets shunted to the next repeat--and, more importantly, the world's continued cosmic stability is entirely dependant on my own continued mental stability."

Usagi stopped at a crosswalk, tapping her head meaningfully. "I start every loop with a human brain. That means unless I want to just pop out my soul and live as some mystic energy creature, I have to work with this thing--and the soul-popping is not often an option. So I continue being the me that I was, as close as I feel like. I mean, I don't fail in school anymore because that never felt good, but I don't try to be perfectly balanced and poised because... that isn't me. I have gone insane--in a number of different ways--over the course of these loops, but never in a way that meant I lost myself. And I had my friends--my fellow loopers, who I knew since even before this mess started, there to help me stay... well, mostly myself." She chuckled awkwardly. "Of course, being one of the O7 means there was a LOT of problems back in the day, and.... let's just say that while not all the rumors are true, there's certainly a grain of truth to a lot of them."

Elodie nodded somberly. "So... if I may venture to ask... what of my world?"

"Wadjet is one of the Admins--that what we usually call the Administrators--and she found your world had Activated. That is, started looping. Yggdrasil does that sometimes, without prompting, we're not sure why... Anyway, she got in touch with our Admin and asked that we help the Anchor get adjusted while she worked on getting your world properly set up for the loops."

The girl followed her quietly across the sidewalk. "So... I am my world's centerpiece?"

"Yes. Most of the other options were either too young, too foolhardy, or too... scheming." Usagi sighed. "No offense, but your world is not exactly a picture of mental health."

"I understand entirely," Elodie assured her. "I do find the machinations of the nobles to be... stressful." Her eyes grew distant. "...In point of fact, now that I think over it I am recalling a number of... incidents... that... oh my. Why did I not recall so much?"

"That is part of what Wadjet is fixing. Or so I've been told. My point is, you're here to learn how to be a looper and an Anchor. And the most important step of that is to learn how to be  _yourself_ \--how to form an identity that can endure eternity." Usagi put a hand on her shoulder with an encouraging grin. "And lucky for you, you've got the oldest girl around to help. Unless you count Ranma, of course, but he's a bit of an odd case, with the Jusenkyō thing and all... oh, Makoto's apartment is right up there, come on!"

Elodie blinked as the blonde rushed forward, easily clambering up a set of stairs that looked rather half-finished to her sensibilities. With a nervous swallow, she followed her, a touch more cautious in her ascent.

The slow speed gave her some time to process the story that Usagi had told her. A great tree, held together by the gods as her world and so many others were stuck in infinite loops--she considered her own brief spin through the same time and how she had suffered, often died, how her mind and soul had had highs and lows, how her heart had quavered every time she found herself back at the boarding school, about to be sent off. To know she was doomed to that for... well, Usagi had used the word eternity.

Eternity, in the center of Nova's power struggle...

She shuddered at the thought.

But then... if she did remember, next time. If she knew all the players, all the schemes... she could finally get things perfect. She could finally see her country become the greatest it could be. She could be the Queen that brought Nova to glory. She could be the Queen that brought prosperity to all her people... peasant, noble, and even Lumen.

Yes... and if she was able to visit other worlds and learn from them...

By the time she rejoined Usagi at the door, she had steeled her resolve. Before, she was merely Nova's Queen-to-be, but now she was also its Anchor. And she would absolutely ensure she could be the best at both she could be.

"Ah, hello!" A voice came from below her, and she looked down to see a cat next to her ankle. "You must be Elodie. I hope Usagi hasn't given you too much trouble?"

"Luuuuunaaaaaa!" Usagi whined. "I'm not  _that_  bad!"

Right. A talking cat. Okay, yes. This... she had seen a woman with a snake head who was apparently a god, a talking cat was totally reasonable. Elodie would not sacrifice her poise for an adorable little creature with big dewy eyes and she was a queen not a child except okay she was also a child but this cat could talk so it would be rude to just pick her up and--

"We're just about ready for you," the cat explained, gesturing toward the partially opened door. "Oh, and yes Usagi, Makoto did make your favorite meal."

"Yes!" Usagi scooped the cat up and rushed through the door. "Come on, Elodie, Makoto's cooking is the best in the loop!"

Well... that was one solution.

Elodie took a steadying breath and, with great dignity, crossed the threshold.

* * *

**1.5 Masterweaver**

* * *

"Thank you for your visit, aunt Lucille. It is always good to see Lottie... and honestly, such an innocent and pure-hearted soul almost heals my heart after the tragedy that befell my mother."

"It is, of course, my honor to bring comfort in these dark times."

Elodie smiled politely as her dark-haired guest sipped her tea. "She really is such a sweet girl, your daughter. My first loyalty is to Nova as a whole, of course, and as a citizen of Nova--and my beloved cousin besides--I would love to ensure she could grow to become anything that she wished." The princess took her own teacup thoughtfully. "Artist, perhaps. A warrior, though I don't feel that is likely. A caretaker of children. Even were she to wish to become a lumen, I would support her--do not give me that look," she chided her aunt playfully, "the lumen are as much people as any other, merely gifted with talents that require some more... delicate considerations."

"...You are very accommodating," Lucille noted, lowering her cup a small bit.

"The duty of a queen is to ensure the future of the country," Elodie replied.

"You are not yet queen."

Elodie sighed. "I might as well be. With my coronation coming within the year, the nobles are already jockeying for my attention, trying to have me betroth myself to this or that duke, or begging my decision on various issues. I've even had to deflect no less than five assassination attempts, and those are only the ones I have confirmed to be deliberate."

Lucille set her teacup on its saucer. "Five? That is... quite the number. It's only been a week since your mother died."

"Indeed. The blessing of my position is the power I have, but that power brings with it the curse of everyone trying to take it." Elodie took a sip of her tea. "Either through the bonds of law and marriage, through clever wording and bribery that would confuse someone as young as I, or through my own death... I truly wish to live for the people of Nova, but the throne of this land is cursed to attract the most troublesome of attentions."

"That... is an interesting view to have."

The princess nodded out to where Charlotte was playing with a few puppies. "Honestly, I envy her in some ways. She has the wealth of being close to the crown, and none of the pressures of bearing it. She can almost certainly have anything that she wants--I am sure you will ensure it." She sighed. "I worry about what is happening with Ixion, and there are rumors that Shanjia is preparing for something truly... troubling. And I cannot handle that, I cannot keep my people safe, until I secure my throne in the eyes of the very squabbling morass that I should be able to trust with the land I am meant to guide. This is a burden I carry so that nobody else has to; I would not wish it on the worst of my enemies."

Lucille considered her quietly, for a moment or two.

"...Might I ask what happened to the assassins you found?"

"While I was able to determine the intent behind the assaults, I must admit the identity of my assailants evades me for the most part." Elodie placed her own teacup on its saucer. "However, one of my servants found a milk viper from Merva sleeping in a suitcase."

Lucille frowned quietly.

"I just felt, as the assassin came from your duchy, you should be made aware," Elodie explained. "It would be quite upsetting to find that a killer had been hiding right under your nose, after all."

"That it would." Lucille glanced at her teacup for a moment. "I will, of course, do my best to ensure that such does not happen."

"Of course." Elodie smiled. "And, as always, I will strive to ensure a prosperous and enjoyable future for all my loyal subjects. Oh, on that note, perhaps I should go join my cousin? I, ah, do enjoy spending time with her, one little girl with another."

"...Certainly." Lucille, very slowly, took another sip of her tea.

Elodie stood, curtsied, and skipped over to Charlotte. She wasn't sure, exactly, that she had defused that situation, but she had a good feeling that her argument had left an impact; hopefully, she would not face any hostilities from that angle this loop, which would make focusing on eastern Nova's long list of issues that much easier. Then there was the thing with Brin to consider, and of course Togami's forces... but for the moment, she let that all drift to the side of her mind, enjoying a far more innocent time with her far more innocent cousin.

* * *

**1.2 (con’t) Masterweaver**

* * *

[Long Live The Queen][Sailor Moon]

**The Nova Moon Princesses**

"And there's our guest--Oh my god you're adorable!" squealed a blonde girl as they entered.

A sigh came from the white cat lounging on the shelf next to her. "Minako, don't overwhelm the poor thing..."

"I'm sorry but--but just look at her! It's like Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had a baby!"

"For the love of the moon," Usagi groaned, "don't say that, I don't like thinking about my daughter's sex life..."

Elodie blinked. "You have a child?"

"Not yet. I will. It's a time loop thing, we..." Usagi trailed off for a moment. "We'll explain that, soon enough. This is already going to be overwhelming for you. Why don't we go around with introductions, first? You've already met Luna, she's the reason we ever have enough time to focus on anything else."

The cat in her arms smiled fondly. "Why thank you, Usagi. I did take the liberty of asking each of the girls to be ready to tutor our guest on a specific subject."

"That's... actually, yeah, that will be important. Of course, that means you and Artemis are going to be handling all our baseline threats while we get her up to speed."

Luna sighed. "Of course. Never a dull day with the Senshi."

"Hey, it won't be that bad," the white cat pointed out. "I've been meaning to stretch my claws."

"We are NOT doing Tuxedo Archer."

"Come on, love, you know you like the suit."

Usagi put Luna on the shelf. "Well, while these two figure that out, why don't we go around and introduce the rest of the group?" She took a few cookies from a plate and handed most of them to Elodie--though the visiting princess couldn't help but notice that she somehow managed to stuff three of them into her own mouth. "Hmy mmi, my mommph mmu mo mmrth?"

"Ah..." Elodie cleared her throat. "Lady Tsukino, forgive me, but I am afraid I... did not quite catch that..."

"Lady?" A raven-haired girl snorted. " _Usagi?_  Oh, the stories I could tell--"

The brown-haired woman standing in the corner snapped her a flat look. "Rei."

"What? You know it's true."

"Hm mnth mn--mm." Usagi swallowed. "I don't mind, Makoto. Not from Rei."

"Still, it might not send the best message to our guest," mused a blue-haired girl, standing up. "Ahem. Welcome to the local iteration of Nippon, Elodie of Nova. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Elodie curtsied lightly. "I thank you for your hospitality, Lady... ah... do pardon my ignorance. What name may I call you by?"

=-=-=-=-=

_"I am Ami Mizuno, the appointed Sailor Mercury, Guardian of Water and Knowledge, and semi-official strategic analyst of the Inner Sailor Senshi. I'll be catching you up on modern and postmodern science, technology, and medicine."_

"...and while strictly speaking it isn't necessary to know how a computer works in order to  _operate_  one, if you want to keep one up to date or, perhaps, introduce a technological revolution, then you need to comprehend the basics of circuitry. A lot of this can be mimicked with magic or exotic materials, mind you."

Elodie delicately picked up one of the green objects, looking over the jagged lines with fascination. "To think that there is so much potential, so much power, in such a small thing."

"There are loops where they've figured out how to make actual minds with this. Actual souls. And yes, there are loopers that were built, not born." Ami gently pointed at a small raised square. "Now, that is the central processing unit, which runs the core arithmetic logic of the computer--the core intelligence, if you will--"

A cleared throat had the two look up from the arrayed assemblage on the table to the dark-haired woman who had crossed her arms.

"Ami... what is all this?"

Ami blinked. "I... didn't I explain mother? About the time travel and how Elodie is from another world--"

"Yes, you did. I'm not questioning that, even though I really should. It's more..." The woman gestured toward Elodie. "She's from a medieval technology area. Even if she can replicate this, there are very few applications that I can see which don't result in potential witch burnings!"

"Nova has some anachronisms and well-known functional magic, of which Elodie is from a famous line. She could easily pass it off as a Lumen thing."

Elodie put the green panel down gently. "Not so easily, I am afraid. It would not come across as threatening, but it certainly does not fit the nature of magic in my world."

Ami's mother sighed. "Look, I can appreciate you taking it upon yourself to educate her about... all this. But maybe you should start with simple circuits instead of dissecting a computer."

"While I agree with your point, I felt that computer technology was overall so foreign to her experience that she would come in without preconceptions and that it is still universal enough for her to expand outward into other studies."

Elodie stood. "If I might interject? While I understand the method of my education is the point being debated, this is feeling somewhat like a parent-child behavioral lecture, and I would be quite willing to leave if you require it--"

"No no, it's fine," the elder Mizuno assured her with a wave. "I... suppose I'm still trying to be relevant, is all. And it's not like she started you off with space travel."

"I suppose," Elodie mused. "Though I am curious how you managed to harness the luminiferous aether."

Both of them stared at her for a moment.

"...ah. The existence of luminiferous aether is one of those assumptions that was later disproved, is it?"

"Yes," Ami replied simply.

=-=-=-=-=

_"I'm Rei Hino, also known as Sailor Mars, Guardian of Flame and Passion, general tactical agent of the Inner Sailor Senshi. I've got a good grip on spirituality, magic, and the various fey races across the multiverse, so I'll fill you in when I'm not on shrine duty."_

"The distinction between the power of faith and the power of mysticism is somewhat blurry. There are worlds where they are intertwined, worlds where they coexist separately, worlds where only one exists, and worlds where the idea of magic or the supernatural is scoffed at." Rei allowed a small wisp of fire to form in her hand. "I am Sailor Mars because, in a past life, the neoqueen Serenity cast a spell so that my spirit would be reincarnated by a human, and this grants me the power of flame. Is that a measure of faith, that my soul was sent forth? A measure of mysticism, because a spell was cast? Is this fire granted to me by the spirit of Mars, and thus a gift of a god, or am I simply born with it, and thus a mage by blood? Perhaps a blend of all of these are true. Understanding the origin of your magic will help you to master it."

Elodie considered the flaming hand warily. "Well... the power of the Lumen is focused through a crystal, which any individual can use, but the child of a Lumen has minor powers of their own." She paused, looking at her own hand. "Would I have even a semblance of my own power here? Without the crystal, without being in my own world..."

"It can vary," Rei allowed, causing the flame to vanish. "For the most part, magic reliant on the environment only works if the environment has what is needed. Magic that requires a focus--a wand or a crystal--usually means you must take that focus from your subspace pocket. Magic that comes from within--that which is inherited or trained--can be carried with you into most loops, if they have not been made null."

"Most knowledge of what lumens are capable of, most of their history... it was told to me by a mentor of faith," Elodie mused. "Does that make us agents of the gods? Or merely blessed by them?"

"...Do your gods act openly?" Rei asked.

Elodie glanced at her. "Are you asking me to question my faith?"

She shook her head. "I am a shrine maiden. Even with the revelations of the loops, I know how important belief is. No, it is simply that in many worlds the gods are... slumbering, for lack of a better term. Their acts long done, and mortals are only left with artifacts from a long-gone era. I do not claim to know your gods, nor make any claim that you are their agent. Even your position as Anchor is not a granting of power--it is a duty, assigned. What do your gods do? What emblems have they left behind?"

"...they leave behind omens of the future, in the stars and in the world around us." Elodie drew a small circle in the dirt. "Priestesses can request omens, though they shall not share the methods with the uninitiated." Her finger traced three curves through the circle in the shape of a simple knot. "The priestess who taught me--she is a lumen, though she hides it. I cannot say for certain, but she also taught me meditation and ways to see beyond that which my eyes alone provide."

"Hmmm. And apart from your race, are there any other beings that wield magic?"

"...the tentacled monsters of the old forest," Elodie whispered, pulling her hand back. "The Keythong, the Doomshadow from old legends..." She shut her eyes. "The Kraken. Mistakes of Lumen past."

"I see." Rei examined the sigil in the dirt. "...I would say that your powers as a Lumen are not bound to any god then, at least not in purpose. Whether they come from a greater power... I cannot say." She leaned down, her own finger brushing quick kanji around the image. "The lessons I intend to give you are not focused on morality, though of course you should learn that. They are focused simply on the nature of that which is not defined by the mundane sciences. What you do with them is your choice."

Elodie nodded as Rei brushed the marks in the dirt away. "I understand. I shall endeavor to use your lessons well."

=-=-=-=-=

_"My name's Makoto Kino, and I'm Sailor Jupiter, Guardian of Thunder and Courage. Usually I'm the close-range combatant, but I've also got some skills in survival--outdoor camping, cooking, practical stuff. It's best to get a handle on that while you can afford to make mistakes, you never know where you might end up."_

"The rule of three is  _not_  one hundred percent accurate, but it  _is_  a good average. Three minutes without air, three minutes of severe bleeding, or three minutes in literally freezing water--basically, you're dead. Three hours in extreme heat or cold without shelter: dead. Three days without drinkable water? Dead. Three weeks without edible food, dead. And a part that a lot of people miss: Three months without somebody to talk to." Makoto turned around, helping Elodie up a particularly tricky rock. "That last one can be particularly hard on a looper, especially an Anchor. Technically any socialization can work, but there is a tendency to distance yourself from nonloopers---not that we dislike them or anything, it's just when they can't remember and get predictable, part of the brain starts seeing them as wind-up dolls. Gotta fight against that, hard."

"I... suppose," Elodie panted, "that you have a point..." She adjusted her skirt surreptitiously. "Yet I do not believe that exactly pertains to our current situation."

"No, you're right, you'll learn more about that with Usagi. Right now, I'm going to teach you some fundamentals." Makoto nodded. "You seem to have hiking and climbing down... well, the technique, anyway."

"One of many lessons I endured over my various... trainings." Elodie frowned. "I am recollecting more and more about my previous loops. It is frustrating, I admit, having the knowledge of some actions and not having the physical prowess."

"Yeah, I get that. Sometimes I have to spend a few months after I Awaken in a loop to get my body back to where my mind says it should be. So did any of those lessons cover how to find water?"

"Not that I... can recall." Elodie shook her head. "That is an oversight. True, I was provided for, but a queen must travel great distances, and the unexpected could overwhelm."

"Lucky you, I have a few basic tricks." Makoto pointed at the ground, indicating a few depressions. "Fox tracks. Animals know where water is, or they die. And most creatures are smart enough not to attack humans unprovoked, if you bump into one just acknowledge it once and then back off. No eye contact, that's a challenge sign, just nod and walk away." She walked a little further. "There's also the fact that water almost always runs downhill, unless you're on a particularly weird world. Of course, if you're willing to put in some work, you can extract water from various sources--muddy ground means groundwater, so digging a small hole and waiting will give you something you can filter. Snow and ice, obviously, could be good sources--make sure it's drinkable, first. And of course there's fruits, bamboo, basically any plant thicker than a flower has to have water in it somewhere, although the trick is finding the part that isn't poisonous."

"That seems reasonable. Although, I recall a legend of a poisonous spring..."

"I'm not surprised, plantlife can make poisons that soak into the surroundings. So, next lesson, how to boil water." Makoto smirked. "Then maybe I can make you some real stew or something."

"You seem quite well adapted to surviving on your own," Elodie noted.

Makoto took a deep breath. "Well, that's just what happened. My parents died in a plane crash, and I had to grow up fast."

"...I apologize, I... did not realize it was a sensitive issue."

"It's... not really anymore. It feels like it should be, but..." She trailed off. "...well. I can't even remember their names, honestly."

For a moment, there was silence.

"...So. Filter." Makoto cleared her throat. "A multi-layered filter works best..."

=-=-=-=-=

_"Minako Aino, Sailor Venus, Guardian of Love and Beauty! I'm basically Usagi's personal knight slash bodyguard, but I have loads of world experience. I'll be covering the society, history, and general geography of Earth--it's one of the most common worlds in the multiverse for complicated reasons."_

"...which left America as the sole superpower--at least on paper. Economically various other countries prospered, and after the turn of the millennium there are a number of other potential superpowers rising."

Elodie nodded. "I suppose that no empire can truly last forever."

Minako winced. "Ah... empire is a loaded word, unfortunately."

"Oh?"

"Historically empires have had little respect for those they conquered. That's led to numerous displaced peoples, poverty-stricken puppet nations, casual abuse and murder of ethnic groups..." Minako shook her head. "There's a reason most nations try to avoid that title."

"I see." Elodie nodded. "So the term superpower has been selected to replace empire."

"Well, not exactly. There is..." Minako paused. "...well... Hmm."

She looked at the map of the world for a moment.

"...Most people don't think of their country as an empire," she tried. "Because there aren't foreign rulers. Foreign marketers, maybe, but the leaders are always elected by the people. Or accepted, anyway."

"And foreign nationals never involve themselves with the affairs of another country?" Elodie pressed. "I find that hard to believe."

"You know, I'm trying to impress upon you that respect for others--be they people or nation--is important."

"I quite agree. I respect Togami of Shanjia, for his love of family, for his great ambition, and for his cunning and military prowess. That does not mean he is not an enemy that must be dealt with."

Minako pinched her brow. "You look far too innocent to be dabbling in moral gray areas."

"My purpose, both as Queen and Anchor, is to make my realm a prosperous and grand one whenever I can. Morality is certainly relevant, but if the good of my people requires the sacrifice of myself or others, then I shall take action without hesitation."

"And what if it doesn't require sacrifice?" Minako demanded. "What if everyone can be happy?"

"I am certainly open to the possibility," Elodie replied. "In fact, I shall endeavor to support all whom I can--even the man who arranged my mother's assassination--in peaceful, cooperative trade." She nodded toward the map. "This serves dual purpose for me; education of the cultures and histories of this Earth, and education by example of what works in what situation."

"...I suppose I'll have to accept that," Minako grumbled. "So, while English is the lingua franca of modern trade, it is far from the only language spoken in the multiverse..."

=-=-=-=-=

_"Oh, I didn't want to overwhelm you with my titles. Yes, I'm Sailor Moon, Guardian of Love and Justice, once and future ruler of the silver millennium, but I'd like to be your friend before any of all that. So, Usagi Tsukino it is, and like I said I'll be helping you understand how to keep yourself as yourself through the loops--how a sense of identity works, how the loops work, all that."_

"Very good!" Usagi chirped, clapping her hands. "Your subspace pocket is certainly coming along well."

"I can only conceal that which would fit in a pocketbook," Elodie pointed out, the slightest hint of petulance entering her tone before being quashed.

"And it's only been a month," Usagi pointed out. "This loop lasts for a good thousand years, we'll have plenty of time to get you up to whatever speed you want."

"A thousand...?" Elodie blinked. "I... apologize, Lady Tsukino, but I do not believe I will live that long."

"Normally, no, but the multiverse is a big place and there are plenty of life extension treatments--though I think I'll go with the basic silver crystal of many names." Usagi chuckled. "That thing has been our go-to plot device for so long... Anyway, you'll get to see Crystal Tokyo, I promise."

"If you insist." Elodie inclined her head. "I thank you for your gracious invitation."

"It's no trouble at all, really. You'll love it--the palace is a beautiful assemblage of sky-scraping crystals on a raised island, surrounded by lakes and parks with bridges leading into the greater city."

"Of course, a kingdom is made worthwhile by the people within."

"Oh, yes, obviously! Me and the others rule the solar system and it's a great place for everyone who lives there. Well... there are a few malcontents, but there are always going to be complainers."

"Nobles vying for the throne, I take it?"

"No. Well, sometimes, but it's usually more... ideological."

Elodie nodded. "I suppose there would be little need for noble families, if immortality was granted to a competent queen. Although... how do your children take such case?"

Usagi glanced away, falling silent for a moment.

Then, she sighed, taking the girl's hand. "Elodie... There is something you need to understand, before you head back to Nova. And we... we've been trying to figure out how to break this to you, because it's not... it's not going to be easy..."

She trailed off for a moment.

"...I'm old, Elodie. Old enough to predate pretty much all the patches the admins have put into place. The Ouroboros patch, the Death Note patch... the Conception patch. I... don't talk about my own experience often, my situation was a lot different than Ranma's.... I... had a large family. Great in size and in self--a dynasty, really. I got to see them grow and become incredible people, children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren... the others, they had children too. They were all Awake, of course. I don't think any of us could have handled it alone, when the loop ended and all that was taken away from us. It was painful, but we endured and for a time, we decided not to have any children... we didn't bring it up until Ranma's own lost child. We didn't realize..."

Usagi took a breath, and let it out.

"The Conception patch," she said slowly, "prevents loopers from having children that do not definitely exist in their baseline. The pain of having a child ripped away, becoming oblivion... reality depends on the mental stability of the Anchor, and that particular pain can break a person. It did break Ranma, for a time. Your world is, from what we've been informed, unstable in certain ways. You didn't recall exact details about previous loops, and... by the same token, you had different children in some iterations. And those children are too... vague to qualify as stable. There's not enough of them as them, as... being themselves. And Wadjet is setting your loop to last only five years after it starts. Maybe when the loops end, you can find them, but for now..."

"...for now," Elodie said quietly, "all my children are beyond my reach. Effectively dead."

"...I'm sorry. I truly am."

"I... no, I understand." Elodie nodded. "I understand the decision."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"...I shall endure--"

"Elodie." Usagi took her hand. "It's okay to have feelings. You might need to be a queen in Nova, but you're not in Nova. You're here. With people... some of the only people, who can understand. And if you repress your emotions, they will eventually explode and overwhelm you."

Elodie looked into her eyes, and saw not condescension, or pity, but simply... understanding. Compassion.

And, after a moment, she swallowed. "I... I shall need some time to consider this."

"Well... that's something we have in abundance, isn't it?"

"...Yes, it is."

* * *

**1.6 Masterweaver**

* * *

Elodie whistled, holding out a gloved arm and whistled. A responding screech came from the black figure circling the sky, which dove toward her suddenly. Mere inches away the bird's wings beat furiously, talons reaching out and clasping the leather around her arm.

"Good girl, Hræsvelgr." The princess held out a little meat chunk, which the falcon snatched out of her fingers, and quickly attached the jess around her ankle. "We must return home now."

The bird tilted its head with a stuttering cry.

"Oh come now," Elodie admonished as she walked away from the forest, "you know the rules as well as I! You must be in the aviary before sundown. I do wish you could stretch your wings as you like, do not mistake me." She let her eyes wander skyward. "It must be a great joy to fly, to be supported by air and little else..."

A memory flickered across her mind. A slew of them, in fact. Memories not of Nova, but of Nippon and its related realms.

"...Hmm." She focused on the bird who eyed her curiously. "Hræsvelgr, if I may?"

The falcon tilted her head as Elodie grasped her wing, extending it gently and examining it.

"Yes.... I shall have to check the omnibus, of course--no. No, I shall do this with my own research. I must requisition a small estate, probably on the coast of Mazomba... Yes. Oh, yes, I do believe that you have granted me a wondrous idea, Hræsvelgr. The aeroplane may be well out of reach of Nova as it stands, but mark my words: Before this loop ends, Nova shall be the leading country in aviation, even if I have to found the field myself!"

=-=-=-=-=

Wood and canvas splintered as it hit the rocking waves. For a moment, the watchers looked on in silence.

Then Elodie, very calmly, wrote down another note. "Glider model type G. Test forty-three. Continued glide distance around... fifty meters. It can be concluded that the wing design will keep the aircraft in the air. The next phase should either be creating some manner of steering, or finding some other motive force besides gravitational momentum. Steering first, I should think. A closer study of bird wings would--"

She blinked, looking around.

"You'll do fine," said headmistress Marvin.

"...Yes. Of course. Ah... Terribly sorry, for being flustered. This news is so sudden... I shall write. Good day."

With stiff motions, she got into the carriage and shut the door behind her. Her eyes stared at nothing as the journey started.

It wasn't until five minutes later that her fist slammed into the bench. "Curse it all!"

"Your highness?" the driver called.

"Apologies, sir. I am merely... frustrated."

"Yes, I can understand. My condolences on your loss."

Elodie managed to repress her scoff. Oh, yes, she was sad her mother had died--that was truly a sadness she could never be rid of--but there was also, not to put to light an emphasis on it, the way she had completely lost every bit of her notes when the loop had ended. Were it not for the now excellent memory she had as a looper, she would be far more enraged then she was.

Well, at the least, Nova had been the leading country in aviation. Model gliders were better than nothing. Still... someday soon, Elodie would see her people take to the skies.

Yes.... already she was beginning her schemes...

* * *

**1.2 (con’t) Masterweaver**

* * *

[Long Live The Queen][Sailor Moon]

**The Nova Moon Princesses, Finale**

"Lady Elodie Novamorrow, Scion of Fidelia Novaborn and Joslyn of Caloris, Lumen of Illumination, Once and Future Ruler of the Kingdom of Nova and Anchor of Nova's Realm, I and my cohorts have summoned you here today for a matter of grave and wondrous import: Our farewells."

Elodie bowed to the woman on the throne. "Lady Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Senshi Sailor Moon, Head of the Sailor Senshi, Guardian of Love and Justice, Master Discus user, Once and Future Ruler of the Silver Millennium, Keeper of the Imperial Silver Empyrean Crystal of the Moon Kingdom, Youma's Bane, Vanquisher of the Dark Kingdom, Healer of the Doom Tree--"

Rei cocked an eyebrow. "Okay, we're doing this, then..."

"--Peacebringer to the Black Moon Clan, Bearer of the Holy Grail, Quintuple Chaos-Silencer, Reformer of the Galaxy Cauldron, Anchor of the Sailor Moon Universe, Looper of the Original Generation, Caretaker of the Eldest Immortals, Catspeaker, Scholar of the Mechanics of the Soul--"

Minako giggled. "She's going all out, isn't she?"

"--Honorary Member of the League of Looping Lagomorphs, Moonlight Warrior, Pure-hearted Paragon, Witness of Lost Tragedies, Vigilant Spirit-Watcher, Ender of the Planet of Sunborn Destroyers, Great Consumer of All Edibles, Befriender of the Undying Emperor, Reigning Champion of Romantic Predictions, Purifier of the Curse of Demise--"

"She's done her research," Ami noted with pride.

"--Matriarch of the Tokusatsu, Queen of all Crystal Mages, She Whose Reign Inspires All Enthroned, Commander of Angels, Dictator of the Great Time War's Concord, Benevolent Sage, Knower of Secret Recipes, Mentor of Magical Warriors, Mysteriously Uncoordinated Guide, Consul to Gods--"

"Has she even taken a breath?" Makoto asked in mild amazement.

"--Wisest of all Fools, The Ever-Ditz, Called Fair by the Elven-eyed, She Whom Earned the Adoration of all Honey Badgers, Banisher of Dementors, The Sphere-Haired, Stellar Traverser, Night's Gleeful Song, Destroyer of Morgoth, Purifier of Walpurgisnacht--"

Usagi held up a hand. "I think fifty titles is enough, Elodie."

"...but I memorized five hundred," the pink-haired princess protested meekly.

"You've gone above and beyond what was expected," Usagi assured her. "Far above and beyond, and frankly I don't know if you could have done it without the magic enhancements we gave you so you could survive to the era of Crystal Tokyo. But we are on a time limit here--I honestly decided to take the formal approach because it seemed you'd be more comfortable with it than with, you know, just a get-together where we all said goodbye. Really, you could have skipped the titles."

"Oh. Well. Still," Elodie managed another bow, "I thank you and yours for your courtesy and hospitality during my stay in your realm. Your lessons have helped me greatly, and I cannot have asked for a better set of mentors to introduce me to the infinite loops."

"And we could not possibly have expected as hardworking and devoted a student as you. Which is why, before you go, we wish each of us to grant you a gift."

Ami stepped forward. "We have taught you much, but even a thousand years is not enough to cover the entirety of knowledge in the multiverse. Therefore I grant you this, the Mercurial Omnibus." She gave Elodie a small, thin brick with a glass pane. "It may look like a smartphone, and it can function as one, but it also stores the accumulated knowledge of the Hub and gradually draws information from any digital network in its presence."

"...Knowledge is useful in all its forms." Elodie nodded. "This is a wondrous gift indeed, lady Mizuno."

Rei cleared her throat as she walked up. "A final lesson in magic: it is always useful to know more than one set of rules. Therefore, I grant you this, a set of Kanji seals." She produced a small box, emblazoned with a Shinto gate. "There are instructions within, should you need to refresh your memory."

"After spending so long under your tutelage?" Elodie smiled as she took the box. "I shall endeavor to utilize these wisely, lady Hino."

Makoto rubbed the back of her head as she stepped up. "So... on the one hand, I want to give you something useful, but on the other, we wanted something small and, uh... well, here." She held out a large locket. "It's a compass, with a thermometer, and it can also open up into a sextant. Or a shovel--well, more a spade really."

"A practical blend of practical tools," Elodie mused. "This will certainly be of assistance at some point, lady Kino."

Minako smiled slyly as she approached. "You are a very interesting little girl, Elodie, but sometimes I think you need a bit of a reminder of what little girls  _should_  be doing. Therefore!" She whipped out a plush puppy. "This is no mere ordinary plushie; it is made with a LOT of exotic materials that let it last long, and enchanted to require cuddles to keep its colorful coat!"

"It's adorable and I--! Ahem." Elodie collected herself quickly. "I... truly appreciate this gift, lady Aino."

"And that, of course, leads to my gift." Usagi rose from her throne. "Before I give it to you, can you carry all that in your subspace pocket?"

"...Oh! Yes, of course, I should attempt that." Elodie quickly focused on the objects in her hands, pushing it into the realm fueled by her soul. "I think... yes, there. And I still believe I have room."

"Then as head of the sailor senshi, a fellow queen besides, and most importantly your friend..."

Usagi reached up to her brow, removing her tiara.

"...I grant you this. An object of great magic, and a symbol of my patronage. May it serve to forge bonds between your realm and those of other loops."

Elodie took the tiara reverently. "I... I am not sure if I am worthy to wear this, lady Tsukino. Even to hold it feels... like an honor I have not earned."

"This is not about honor, or right. This is about care, and love." Usagi, once shorter than the pink-haired princess, now knelt down to look her in the eye. "We have prepared you, but we cannot anticipate your future. You may be ready for Nova, but you may not be ready for the greater multiverse. I have many tiaras from many loops, and this one I give to you freely--for even though I myself may not be able to follow you, my reputation does hold a  _little_  sway in the greater looping community. If you feel that you have not earned this, then you simply must strive to do so."

"...Thank you, Lady..." Elodie paused. "...Thank you, Usagi. I... will try to become worthy of this." Quietly, she slipped the crown into her subspace pocket.

For a moment, there was stillness.

Then Usagi drew herself up and clapped her hands. "Well! That's done. We've still got, what, five hours til the loop ends?"

"Four hours and forty-three minutes," Ami interjected.

"Sounds like just enough time to get one last party in. I'll get Chibi and the outers and we'll have a night on the town."

"You just want an excuse to stuff your face," Rei deadpanned.

"Don't you like watching her stuff her face?" Minako asked innocently.

Makoto face-palmed. "Aaaaand here we go..."

Elodie hummed in amusement, shaking her head as the oldest immortals once again fell to well-practiced bickering. Perhaps... yes, perhaps she would let herself merely enjoy these final few moments with...

....with...

...with her friends.

"If I might suggest?" she offered. "I did notice this rather interesting bakery a few days ago..."

* * *

**1.7 Masterweaver**

* * *

"Brin, Brin, Brin." Elodie shook her head as she walked down the castle's halls. "What am I ever to do with you...?"

There was little she could do to prevent the current tensions with Ixion--the insurrection that the duchess of Hellas had attempted to incite happened years before the loop started, leaving her with having to clean up after Banion came seeking help against the 'foreign invaders.' It was a relatively minor incident, overall, when one compared it to the turmoil her pre-coronation reign forced upon her, but handling the Ixion situation was also her first real act as a ruler. Well, that and funding the printing press, but Nova rarely realized the import of that little decision until at least a year had passed.

The problem was simple: she liked Brin. Not just as a former lover in a past life, but as somebody who could, properly directed, lead a great reformation of law and ethics in certain aspects of Nova. Yet she did not want to offput Ixion, whose services and soldiers had so often proved useful in the war against Shanjia--she had yet to avoid the naval battle entirely and suspected doing so would require more active sabotage then she could currently manage. How to put down a blood feud without alienating either side... that was the tricky bit.

Her gown trailed elegantly as she swept into the room blue eyes piercing the present siblings and diplomat. Was the coronet ensemble perhaps a touch over the top? Perhaps. But at the moment, she was required to speak as the queen she would become.

Banion bowed his head formally. "Your royal highness."

"Duke Banion, Duchess Brin. And..." Elodie turned to the Ixion diplomat, once again wondering why this personage was so variable in the loops. "Lord... Laurence, if I am correct?"

"Indeed." The man (this loop) bowed. "I thank you for allowing Ixion to address its woes, your majesty."

"Majesty. Lord. Grace." Elodie smiled faintly. "What ostentatious titles we give ourselves. I view them as a description of what we must strive toward, a constant reminder that we must better ourselves and all those we share this world with if we are to avoid the collapse of civilization. Forgive me, the unexpected death of my mother has led me to consider many things about my life... Now then." She clasped her hands together. "We are all well aware of why your soldiers are assailing Maree, and I assure you that the penance of Duchess Brin will be widely known. That said... this occupation has dragged on four years. Wars cost coin, and more importantly they cost lives. The people of Ixion deserve to have their friends and family safe and sound in their own homes. That the duchies of Maree and Hellas have not been able to end this conflict on their own is... saddening."

The two local nobles were frowning at her. The diplomat, however, was giving her a wary look.

"...Your care for our country's people is remarkable."

"Did not my grandmother assist you in your last clash with Terrax? Were you not once part of the great Novan Empire? This affair must not blind us to the allegiance we have had since time immemorial." Elodie lifted her hand and allowed glowing spheres to dance around it. "Our queen is dead, long before her time. The sailors who trade bring rumors from Shanjia--rumors of wood and cloth being gathered en masse on its coast. There are ill portents all around, lord Laurence. To war with each other now, when a storm grows over our horizon, is foolishness."

Now all three were focused on her, listening to her every word.

"Your soldiers in Maree are experienced, if nothing else. I would ask you make them ready--and I would not do so without recompose. The duchy of Elath has many ores to trade, and I am sure the duchess Brin will be quite willing to ensure that you receive your due share--especially as I am entrusting her with the safety of Adair while he oversees the transport of these resources to your land."

"What?" Brin stood. "You go too far!"

"Adair will soon enough inherit reign of the duchy of Elath, and needs to understand what that means. And as for you, I feel it only fair that you witness with your own eyes the suffering your impulsiveness has brought upon our allies!"

Elodie took a breath, forcing the light in her hands to dim.

"...That said. In return for the resources with which to arm yourselves, delivered as penance by the one who acted without consulting the crown, I must insist on the removal of Ixion troops from Maree, and humbly request a ready assistance should forces come from the west."

"Your argument is well-crafted, your highness." The diplomat considered her for a moment. "Are you certain that Shanjia intends to invade our land?"

"It is difficult to interpret the portents otherwise. I merely wait for their official declaration of war."

"...Very well. On behalf of Ixion, I accept your offer and will see to it our troops are withdrawn."

"Of course. I hope that after her excursion, duchess Brin will return to us with an appreciation of what your country represents."

"As do I. By your leave, your highness?"

"Thank you for your time, your lordship."

Elodie watched him step out of the room and shut the door. Only then did she turn to the siblings.

"You have so much potential to help so many people. You especially, Brin. But you cannot do it if you are constantly scheming for power and prestige. When you return--and I expect both you and Adair to return unharmed in time for the Procession of the Good Lady--we will discuss how to achieve your goals properly. Banion, you are to gather what veterans you can and send them to Caloris in order to ensure the best training of our soldiers. Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes, your highness." Brin nodded. "I shall... prepare a guard, I suppose."

Banion glanced between them. "Your highness, if I may--"

"Not at this time, your grace. Enough has been done to fill my days for weeks to come. I will need to inform Lord Fabian to prepare his son for travel." She stood, clasping her hands. "I suggest you both head home quickly. You have a busy time ahead of you."

With that, Elodie swept out of the room. Was she risking Arisse's wrath with her little stunt? Perhaps. But so long as Adair returned unscathed she could, most likely, soothe that particular problem. And even were he to come to harm, it would be easy to pin blame on Brin. Painful, but easy.

Still...

On her way back to her chambers she slipped into the office of the local spymaster. "A few of our nobles will be going on tour of Ixion soon. It is meant to be peaceful on both sides; they must not come to harm, and any deaths that happen cannot be traced back to them or to us."

"You wish a silent security."

"Atop whatever Duchess Brin is planning, yes. She will be escorting young lord Adair on a trade mission."

"...It will be done, your highness."

"Thank you."

That should have covered most of the potential fallout. Hopefully. And if it did not... at least she would remember  _this_  mistake.

* * *

**1.8 Masterweaver**

* * *

"Ah, the old squid poem." Elodie smiled faintly as she read over the lines. "Somebody truly has a perverse sense of humor. Or, I suppose, it could be a cryptic prophecy relating to the Kraken. Or a cryptic prophecy related to the Kraken written by somebody with a perverse sense of humor." She folded up the parchment, slipping it into her sleeve. "Hmm. The printing press should be just about finished by the end of the month... perhaps I shall commission a private artist to fill space with an entendre-laden work, I am sure the commoners would love such a thing, Shakespeare lasted for centuries in the hub..."

"Your royal highness!"

The princess turned, nodding gently to the maid rushing up to her. "Whatever is the matter, madam Alice?"

"Just--just Alice, ma'am." The woman held out an envelope. "You have received a letter, from Lady Mead."

"Not unexpected, given that nasty business a week ago..." Elodie took the missive. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, madam Alice."

"It's just Alice, ma'am."

"Indeed? Are you so sure about that?"

"...Yes ma'am...?"

"Only," Elodie mused, "I had suspected the actions of your brother to be a form of courting."

Alice performed a rather incredible doubletake. "E-Evrard is  _courting_  you?!"

"Not directly," Elodie replied. "His actions are more indicative of a teenage infatuation then any serious intent. Then again," she mused as she opened the envelope, "even infatuation is leagues better than some of the attentions the nobles are giving me."

"I, I am so terribly sorry your highness, I had no idea that--"

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anything, his cunning has shown that the guard needs to have its methods reassessed." Elodie spared her a sly smirk. "And to be quite honest, I have grown fond of the cookies that 'mysteriously appear' on my windowsill."

Alice gave a strangled laugh, her hands twitching along with her smile. "I, ah, know that he is a rather rambunctious rascal but I do hope you recall he is but a youth when, ah, you decide how to handle his indiscretions."

"Ah, but a youth. What I would not give to have that description ascribed to me..." The princess chuckled as she read through the letter, doublechecking some of the calligraphy. "Fret not, Alice, I shall not rob him of something I shall never experience. If I absolutely must punish him, I shall simply chain to a stove in the royal kitchens so he may bake me sweets for the rest of his life."

"...Chain him to a stove." Alice cleared her throat. "A... hot stove. With a metal chain."

"...Ah, yes, that would present an issue. Perhaps I shall commission one of crystal, or wrap the manacles in cloth. Cloth cuffs, yeeeeees... that would be amusing. Especially if the heat rendered them quite fuzzy indeed." Elodie reread the letter a final time, before folding it up. "Alas, I shall have to consider your brother's purely theoretical punishment at a later date. An issue in Mead has come up that requires my direct attention, one that must be addressed at great speed. Would you be so kind as to inform Duchess Julianna that I desire her escort to the home of her brother? I will need to inform my father that I shall not be available for court this week."

"Of... of course ma'am, I shall do so right away."

"Oh, and Alice? This is not a command, it is strictly off the record, but if by chance your brother has an overstock of his delectibles available for the journey, I would be quite pleased to see it on the morrow morn."

Alice nodded. "I shall... see what I can do. By your leave, your highness." With a curtsey, she hurried down the halls.

Elodie nodded to herself, unfolding the letter again as she made her way to her father's chambers. She bit her lip, reading both the ordinary message and the hidden one that, she truly hoped, meant what she thought.

If it did... if Briony was looping...

...it was her duty to explain everything. Good and bad.

Elodie folded the letter, holding it to her lips thoughtfully. "...forgive me, beloved friend, for the suffering I must inflict upon you."

* * *

**1.9 Masterweaver**

* * *

The keythong.

Oh, there were many monsters in the Old Forest, remnants of the heyday of the Novan Empire, when Lumen were allowed to craft great wonders and terrors with secrets lost to the modern age. She still had nightmares of the tentacles that came down from the trees to tear apart two young girls. But the keythong...

She had taken the opportunity, in Usagi's world, to read up on multitudes of potential monsters once Ami had let slip the common fantasies. Dragons, trolls, basilisks... and nestled away, in a small corner of heraldic lore, was the keythong--a wingless griffon, the texts proclaimed, and little else. Not like the monster that had held her mind for so long.

The Kraken slept under the waves, only brought forth if magic disturbed it and easily appeased by a cruel sacrifice. The doomshadow only came when summoned. Even the tentacle monsters stayed in the old forest, shadowy guardians of a long-lost castle.

But the keythong...

Elodie gripped her blade tightly as her carriage rolled down the road.

The keythong struck first. It wandered out of the forest, attacked her people. It was not passive, no... it was aggressive. Perhaps acting on some long forgotten orders, perhaps manipulated by a dark sorcerer, perhaps merely a beast. Whatever the reason, it struck her people.

And in all the reigns she could remember, her father had encouraged her to let it go about its business, as it would likely return to the forest when sated. And in all that time, young princess Elodie, so overwhelmed by all her new power, allowed this to happen.

Had allowed those under her protection to die.

Even after her return, when she could remember, she was hesitant. She had spent soldiers against foreign threats, why was this any different? And was she prepared, anyway? And how could she get to the beast, so soon after the issue with Ixion...?

Excuses.

This loop, after negotiations had completed, Elodie had offered to escort all the nobles back to their respective homes. A southerly path, through Caloris, and--here, she believed, was a stroke of genius--asking her family from Merva to meet her on the road. Julianna had insisted on accompanying her, in case something emerged from the old forest; after some thought, Elodie had agreed.

Three days in. The envoy from Merva had met them some time ago, Charlotte beaming with joy to see her cousin again. Lucille had her eyes about her, warily taking in Julianna's presence; for her part, her erstwhile teacher kept an eye on the two, the elder especially.

And now they trundled into a small village, a crossroads. It was quiet...

Fearsomely so.

"Halt the carriages." Elodie stood, allowing her magic senses to spread. "Knights, squads of four. Investigate the larger buildings first, do  _not_  harm any you come across."

"There is a dark magic in this place," Julianna murmured to her as she stepped out. "I would suggest--"

"If there is something threatening my people, I must be seen defending them. Stay here and protect those of noble blood, if you will. You four," she gestured at a squad, "with me. We will--"

_S'krck..._

Elodie spun, throwing up a shield of light. It wasn't enough to deflect or even stop the creature jumping from the roof, but it absorbed enough momentum that the thing landed in front of her, instead of atop her. She held up her hand toward Julianna, not taking her eyes from the creature. "Remember my words!"

It was large. Twice as large as a horse, and for a girl of fourteen years that was very large indeed. And covered in dirty feathers, from talons to whipping tail, with two long ridges of golden spines running down its back. Only two portions of its face were spared the hideous covering; the serrated beak that could envelop her head, dripping with venomous green, and the globular dark eyes in which only her determined, frightened face was reflected.

This could well be a death, she knew. But she had faced death before, many a time. And ever since her return, she had slipped aside from such attempts easily.

The creature lunged at her with talon and maw, beak snapping shut on empty air as she rolled under its other foreleg and nicked its ankle. It screeched and lashed its tail at her, Elodie just barely parrying the appendage with her blade before realizing it too had a series of smaller spikes. She let out a brief squeak as she jumped back from a rotary pounce, turning it into a snarl when she launched balls of light into its eyes and set it rearing up with a yowl.

"Archers! The knees! We cannot allow it to take to the rooftops!"

It was to Elodie's advantage that her guard were so well trained, as the keythong's attempt to leap was cut off by several bolts to it legs--three on the left, and five on the right. Behind it she saw the others--Lucille standing between her terrified daughter and the creature with wary eyes, while Brin and Banion watched Julianna carefully when she brought forth her own lumen crystal. Her brief distraction almost cost her when the creature roared forward, but--ah, clever Julianna, warping the ground briefly and setting the creature to trip on its already injured foreleg. Elodie nodded toward her gratefully, before slashing at the dark pit of an eye in front of her.

Even as it crooned in pain, though, Elodie noted something strange. The keythong did not favor its injured forelimb--it stood equally on it. And the gash in its globular eye was visibly lessening. The golden spines cackled with magic as it spun away from her, galloping toward the archers--one of the arrows had already been shoved out of its leg...

Its tail again whistled toward her. This time she did not dodge it, but reached out, grabbing it as it passed and letting it swing her toward a building. She curled up her legs, pushing against the cottage wall and sending herself flying over the creature. It seemed to notice, halting and looking back at her, but at the right moment she sliced the tip of the tail off; glowing blood splattered on her skirt and a spine slashed her arm, but Elodie landed between the ridges easily.

"What are you doing?!" cried Brin.  _"You are no dragonslayer!"_

Elodie drew her fingers along her sword's edge, coating it with light. "Not yet, no." With a twirl she sliced off the rear portion of the creature's spikes. "Give it time."

The keythong screamed, bucking madly and almost unbalancing her. She managed, barely, to cling to the dirty feathers with one hand, swinging her sword again to slice off another spine. The ridges folded flat against the creature's body, giving Elodie just enough time to realize what it intended before it began to roll. The princess let go, pushing off hard enough to smack her body against the wall of an inn before she was crushed beneath the monster's bulk. She groaned when she bounced to the ground, shaking her head.

"Your highness!" A knight rushed over, helping her up. "Are you--?"

"The spines, it heals with the spines!" Elodie looked over to the keythong and managed a small smile as she saw knights already charging in, hacking away at the creature's ridges. "Oh, got it already. Good, just--"

The keythong managed an act of extreme contortion, pushing into the ground with its talons and practically backflipping around its shoulders to all fours. Charlotte screamed as a rear paw landed inches away from the carriage, only deflected by Julianna's quick slip of earth as it hit. With a roar it raised its remaining spines, clawing at the knights on its left as magic once more flowed through its body--

\--and then, a screech as Banion rushed forward, impaling its heel. It fell to its haunches, and Lucille of all people ran up its spine, eyes narrowed with rage as dark energy poured from her hands.

"A lumen?" the knight gasped.

"An ally," Elodie corrected firmly, taking his sword from him and walking back into the fray.

"Princess, wait--!"

With great cry of effort, she plunged the knight's blade through the keythong's talon, pinning it to the ground. The monster wailed in fury as Lucille tore its spines out with her magic-enveloped hands, but it could not roll with one leg wounded and another injured. The tail lashed toward the woman on its back, before Banion cut it off at its base; Julianna held the glowing blood at bay with a mound of dirt and slipped the earth beneath its other talon, making the beast lose its balance and bringing its beak smashing to the ground.

Once more light was drawn along her sword, as she looked the keythong in the eye. "I am princess Elodie, lumen of illumination, daughter of King-Consort Joslyn and Queen Fidelia, heir apparent to the throne of Nova, and  _you_ ," she hissed, "have attacked my lands, my family, and my people for no purpose but to sate your own appetites. Only courtesy dictates I ask for your surrender."

The monster growled, its free talon scrabbling for her even as Lucille pulled the last spines from its back.

"And so my mercy is refused. Very well."

Elodie rose her glowing blade and, in one powerful motion, beheaded the keythong. The body slumped to the ground, golden blood pouring from its gashes as a final, strangled crooning noise came from its beak. The princess drew herself up, pulling out a cloth and cleaning her sword.

"Your highness--!"

"Have the villagers been located?" she asked the worried knight.

"Yes, your highness, they took shelter in the smithy--"

"Good." Elodie inspected her blade, nodded with satisfaction, and sheathed it. "Round up the wounded and lay them out in this inn. Charlotte?"

The young girl squeaked at being so suddenly addressed. "Y-yes, Elodie?"

"If you would?"

Lucille dropped from the keythong's shoulders with a scowl. "If she would what, exactly?"

"Aunt Lucille, I would be a fool not to be aware of all the gifts my family posesses. I assure you I will personally protect you both from retribution." Elodie gently stopped her cousin's hand when she reached out. "The knights first, Lottie."

"But--but your arm--!"

"I must address my people. My injuries can wait."

Charlotte swallowed, looking at the blood-stained sleeve, but nodded. Lucille gave Elodie a frown before escorting her daughter into the inn.

Julianna came up beside her, looking over her arm. "That was not wise. Without treatment--"

"--the dark magic might infect the wound and set it to fester, yes, I know." Elodie nodded at the people slowly emerging from the road. "Without reassurance, the thoughts of these people might wander dark paths. I am merely delaying my healing, not refusing it." She assumed a formal position. "Good people! May I ask your condition?"

"Er..." One of the peasants stepped forward. "Begging your pardon, your royal highness, but... um... are you alright?"

"Tis but a scratch," Elodie assured him, the corner of her mouth twitching at a private joke.

"...If you say so, your highness. Only, it looks like rather a lot of--"

"Your condition, goodman. Is there anything I need attend?"

"Oh! No... well, not as such. We were warned of the creature by a lad from the southern farm. Rode out after his barn was destroyed, he did... and old man Horace tried to fight, used to be a knight I think, but it ate him right up. That was yesterday... so if there's anything lost or broken beyond that, we don't know."

"Very well. Gather up a detailed report of what has been lost. I must be off on the morrow, but I will leave behind some knights to assist in your recovery. May we commandeer your inn for the evening?"

"Well, I'm not the innkeeper--Oy! Jessica! These fine folks want to rest at your inn!"

"What kind o' fool would kick out the people what saved them?" a woman replied. "Course I can't guarantee food to go round, but no coin need be given this night."

"That is most kind of you," Elodie replied.

"Miss princess?" A young boy swallowed. "You was the one who killed the keyfong?"

"With great help from my knights and lumen companions, yes."

The apparent leader pulled his head back. "Lumen, you say...?"

Julianna tensed, but Elodie subtly held her back. "I understand your suspicion. The power of a lumen is great and terrible. Terrible," she gestured at the corpse of the keythong, "in that if misused it can create horrific tragedy. Great, in that if wielded with good heart and careful mind, it can result in true wonders. You must not forget, however, that those gifted with with these abilities are people, as you are. That if treated poorly, told they are worthless, they will grow broken and resentful. That if brought up with love, shown right and wrong, they will become willing to help in any way they can. That is why it is important to understand even those you find strange--so that not only can you see the ones who are dangerous and stop them, as they should be, but also so you can see the ones who show promise and help them become true paragons."

"...Well." The man nodded. "Reckon you might have a point there. Course, they'll have to prove themselves 'fore we can really trust 'em. We're right next to the old forest, after all."

"And slaying the monster that attacked your village is not proof enough?"

"I'm speakin' in general, your highness. The lumen you brought are welcome here."

Elodie nodded, recognizing that was about all she could get at this time. "Thank you. I believe I shall check in on my knights now."

Julianna followed her into the inn. "That... was a good speech," she admitted reluctantly. "Atop the news of the keythong's death, it might have a large impact."

"I certainly hope so. Now... would it be possible for you to requisition my cousin? This does actually hurt. Quite a bit."

The woman hmpfed in amusement. "Of course it does. That would be the dark magic." Still, she walked over to Charlotte without hesitation.

Elodie looked down at her arm with a sigh. More combat practice, probably. And maybe medicinal training. Still... for a first attempt, she had to admit, this had not been the worst.

* * *

**1.8 (con’t) Masterweaver**

* * *

"Duchess Corisande, it is good to see you recovering." Elodie turned her smile from the rose-haired woman to the silver-haired matriarch standing behind her. "And Duchess Arisse. I will admit I had not planned to meet you here, but I suppose that was foolishness on my part."

"Indeed?"

"Your concern for your family is truly legendary. Of course you would tend to your children whenever they needed any sort of healing." Elodie let out a faint sigh. "I can only hope my own care for Nova mirrors such devotion."

Arisse quirked a brow, keeping a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You flatter me, princess, but I suspect you would not care to handle some of the decisions I have had to make."

"There are pains I prefer to avoid, true, but that does not mean they shall not come to me nonetheless." She tilted her head toward the blue-haired woman next to her. "I believe you are familiar with my escort?"

"Yes," Corisande managed, "we are familiar with Duchess Julianna. Forgive me, were I not still overcoming this ailment, I would have provided a better greeting for my sister in law."

"Such is not necessary," Julianna replied. "I am here at the princess's behest."

"Truly?" Arisse gave Elodie a cool look. "And why would the heir to the throne think a Lumen necessary here?"

"I did not bring her in that capacity," Elodie replied. "I simply felt she should consult with her brother at some point, and as I was coming here on unrelated matters I decided to take advantage of the opportunity for her."

Julianna frowned at her. "Your compassion is touching, highness, but I have nothing I need consult Ignatius about."

"Then you shall simply have to enjoy the presence of your beloved family. Ah, speaking of!"

Elodie's smile grew genuine as a green-haired girl rushed into the room and almost--almost!--lunged at her, only skidding to a stop inches away and giving a brief, perfunctory curtsy. "Elodie! I, it, it's good to see you! Did you get my message?"

"Indeed. Time and  _time again,_  your energetic personality surprises me." She crossed the distance, wrapping her friend in a tight hug...

...which managed to bring her lips close to the girl's ear. "We must speak privately," she whispered. "Perhaps an hour or more."

"I know a place, if you can distract grandmother."

Elodie nodded, releasing the embrace. "Ah... I am dreadfully sorry if I violated any court manners, lady Arisse. It is simply seeing Briony after so long..."

Arisse managed a wry smirk. "Arriving unannounced, bringing a lumen with you, and then acting so fond of my granddaughter. I cannot tell if you are a fool or a conniver."

"Perhaps I am a conniving fool?"

"Perhaps indeed."

"Oh, let her be grandmother." Briony crossed her arms with a small glare. "There's enough pressure on her as it is. I'd rather she enjoy her time away from the castle."

"A brief respite from court did encourage my coming... Ah, but where are my manners. Forcing myself upon you so unannounced? My deepest apologies, ladies." Elodie inclined her head. "I do wish to discuss some matters with my schoolfriend--silly stories I learned during my recent education, the like which would amuse those who heard. May I claim her for the time it takes you to make ready?"

Corisande narrowed her eyes. "And what stories... would these be?"

"Oh, they involve a rather air-headed squad of lumen fighting off demons at the behest of a talking cat," Elodie explained casually. "I do recall Briony enjoys such legends, even if they are perhaps not as noble as other tales."

Julianna scoffed. "Such a story sounds like the creation of a comical commoner."

The princess giggled. "You would not, perhaps, be entirely incorrect. By your leave?" she asked Arisse, lightly hooking her arm around Briony's elbow.

"...I would like to hear this tale myself," Arisse commented.

"I certainly shall not stop Briony from sharing it," Elodie replied. "Your interest reminds me of Julianna, in a way--but then, so many things do."

"Indeed?"

"You two are alike in so many ways. Perhaps you could conspire? She has been living in the capital for three and a half months now, I am certain she has quite a few tales of her own."

The two duchesses looked at each other warily.

"...I... suppose," Julianna finally allowed, "that I should award more attention to the woman who mothered my sister by law. Would you care to join us, lady Corisande?"

"As if I have any other option," the woman muttered. "I can ill afford being on my lonesome even now."

"I am sure your ailment shall clear up within the week." Elodie smiled, turning to Briony. "Come, then, let us be off."

The green-haired girl nodded firmly, taking the princess up a set of stairs. The moment they were out of her family's earshot, she turned to her friend. "'Time and time again?' Does that mean you too have been subject to whatever strange curse has sent me back to my childhood?"

Elodie nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, good." Briony frowned. "I mean, not completely good, obviously, this is clearly some powerful magic, but at least I do not have to explain--"

"I, however,  _do_  have to explain. Much, in fact."

"...Did... you cause this? With some accident?"

"No, I am not the cause, although..." Elodie paused. "Tell me what you recall."

"You already know--"

" _Please_ , Briony."

Briony blinked at the serious tone. "...Well. Ah... I suppose... we had an adventure in the old forest, where we both nearly died, but you rescued me. And, I will... I will admit we developed an attraction toward each other... that we started courting after your coronation, and even after we wed our husbands I..." She coughed. "Well, I retained the title of 'lady of the royal bedchamber', though it was never official. Have... have you forgotten all that?"

"Hardly. In fact, I recall it with great fondness."

"Oh... that's good."

"I also recall," Elodie continued, "watching you die in the old forest. And dying myself. I recall not attending the party that celebrated Gwenelle, and learning of your demise after the fact. I recall attending and convincing you not to go. I recall your parents divorcing, and wedding your father--earning me your mock gagging whenever you saw us together. I recall Julianna taking my priest as her lover, and the two of them adopting you to be heir to their lumen crystal. I recall many things, choices kind and cruel, reigns bright and dark."

Briony unhooked her arm, staring at her. She opened her mouth to speak, but Elodie rose a finger.

"And. I recall awakening in another world, with another mother and another school and another set of friends. Friends who knew of my plight, and not only educated me of its cause and purpose, but trained me to be ready for when I returned to Nova. I know what is happening, Briony, and I will explain, but you must understand that what was in your past life will... not necessarily be similar to what you find moving forward. That you are entering a world of magic and legends greater and more terrible than any you encountered in the old forest. That you will be among them, and that you must make ready for the unpredictable."

"I... see." The green-haired girl composed herself. "There is a small antechamber just down this hall--I believe it is used for storage. Can you give your explanation there?"

"I can." Elodie nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

**1.10 Masterweaver**

* * *

"Hmm." Elodie examined her wardrobe. "I do have quite a number of outfits, do I not Hecuba?"

The brightly colored plush dog on the bed didn't respond, and Elodie would have been quite disturbed had it done so. Still, she liked to imagine that there was a bemused response from the inanimate object, in much the way she would were she playing with other dolls. She set to examining the various bits of clothing arranged carefully before her.

"I suppose I never realized how strange some of these were before. A tuxedo, crafted for a woman, in a medieval setting? The tutu and the sundress are oddly modern as well... this scholarly gown at least seems to be transitionary. It could well be that we are in the late renaissance, at least in terms of fashion." She brought out a few of the odder things. "And yet, there are these. The exercise gear could possibly be excused as a way to allow me to perspire easily, although the aesthetics are certainly streamlined and simple--something I would rather expect only after the mid-nineteen hundreds, if we are running off hub standards. The lumen outfit..."

She tilted her head as she picked up the pink corset. "I shall admit good memories while wearing this, but by the standards of most worlds the skirt alone is simply too provocative for someone of my age. I wonder how this came to be the traditional garb of lumen, when both those of noble and religious sects wear something far less revealing. Or perhaps it is the other way around, where those descended from lumen in power gradually covered themselves up...? It is rather distinct, Hecuba, that is the driving point."

The plush dog said nothing, loyal listener that it was.

"Hmm? Ah, yes, the catsuit." Elodie waved a hand toward the slinky black thing. "There, you see, is the crux of the matter. I had never thought it odd, before I visited that other world. But something so distinctly designed, crafted for a purpose... and that I can wear it publically with none laying comment, not even my own spies. And it comes with a monocle. It is distinctly out of place, in comparison to the lesser anachronisms which mildly crop up. I would question it, but... to question what is, is to risk the corrective attention of Yggdrasil, as I understand, and should it fail to find correction then the loop shall come to a devastating halt. And so I must balance my curiosity with acceptance, Hecuba."

She considered the wardrobe again with amused eyes.

"Although... what would happen, do you think, if I were to combine elements from some of these outfits? Gossip among the nobles, surely as water flows, and not too few questions of my sanity. You know, I have yet to attempt to be the queen seen both as competent and mad. It could be quite amusing, were it done correctly... and, after all, how a child reacts to the death of their mother can vary and is not well recorded in Nova, in any case. Yes... yes, I believe this iteration I shall indulge my eccentricities. Live on the side of the wild, I believe the saying is! Prepare yourself, Hecuba, I shall go out wearing mismatched clothing and nothing is going to stop me!"

The plush dog finally fell on its side.

"What? No! I shall not be wearing anything asymmetric, that would be entirely too silly."

* * *

**1.8 (con’t) Masterweaver**

* * *

One notable aspect of being a queen was the mastery over speech it demanded. In fact, many would say that was a ruler's most potent tool: the ability to communicate both information and purpose clearly to anyone, from the most petulant of children to the most stoic of nobility. And, after the issue with her recollection was fixed, Elodie had literal century's worth of memories of her honing the skill, gaining experience, becalming nations with a cleverly crafted phrase and the properly constructed expression. So she knew that the actual explanation of Yggdrasil and the loops to Briony would not take an hour, that she could cover all that needed to be known in a quarter of that time at the most.

No, the time afforded was for Briony to come to terms with her new world, and Elodie's position in it.

"So..." Briony swallowed. "I know there is much about this that must be discussed, and some issues will clearly be more pertinent. The war with Shanjia, for instance, or the affairs of Lumen. But, I don't know... I'm mostly wondering about what this means for... us, exactly."

"Whether the lady of the royal bedchamber will regain her title?"

That earned a small laugh. "Yes, well. I... did put a rather lot into our relationship, after all."

Elodie sighed. "When I first started looping, certain... safeguards were not put into place. I realized that time was repeating, over and over, but my recollection of past loops was imperfect, riddled with holes. It was only after my visit to Nippon, during my time with Usagi, that lady Wadjet managed to restore the information to the standard that the rest of the multiverse enjoys. So, while I now recall our romance and know that love was true... I also recall other dalliances and weddings, some as warmly as ours and others... not so much."

Briony nodded slowly. "I... can understand that. As a queen, you would be quite sought out, and in turn would have to seek out the best for both you and the country. I know there are a number of ways that the situation with..."

She trailed off for a moment, glancing out the door.

"...the situation with your parents?" Elodie finished softly.

"Yes. A number of ways that could turn out. And that is but one aspect of your reign."

"Briony." Elodie clasped her hand gently. "My duty is to Nova and all its people, and you are amongst that throng. Moreover, you are... my friend, if nothing else. And while I may need to constrain my bedchambers to those whose loyalty I must buy with marriage, I do not wish to undersell the importance of what we had. Maybe we should move on, or maybe we should reignite that spark, but whatever else we should not let our bond fester in resentment and regret."

Briony took a breath. "...who else have you wed?"

"Over the course of the loops whence I could not recall the times prior, I have taken seventeen lovers. Six, in fact, were for love--you, of course, when I saved you from the forest, and your cousin Linley at times in a much more generic way; Anciet from the south when I was naive about love, and his aunt Brin when she decided to seek out what she wanted without thought for cost; Evrard of the common folk at times comforted me with his antics and pastries, leading me to fall for him, and a much similar event would land me with an earl whose name, alas, is lost to the fractured history of Yggdrasil. Six more bonds were for the sake of Nova; of your family I claimed Kevan to calm his fire, was made to claim Thaddeus to end a civil war, and took Kiran in loops where Arisse died to reaffirm the bonds of east and west; to the south lied Banion, who I drew close so I could bring his schemes to heel or, on occasion, so I could bring his sister to me; Chaine of Mima I took once to strengthen the bonds of his earldom to Nova, and Talarist of Sedna offered me a life of mutual cunning that nevertheless brought our countries together."

Briony nodded. "Yes, I... could see all that happening. And... of the remaining five?"

Elodie let out a low breath. "There was no romance, and rarely any political action. Adair, well, I became engaged to him after his father died to prevent him falling to threat, and our love was never deep. Ignatius, I awarded Ursal when Julianna became troublesome in my eyes, and wed him after his divorce simply because such would cause the least amount of trouble. The other three... the other three came from times where I put my own wants before that of my people, times where I let cruelty consume me; Alice, my maid, forced to my service, a foreign duke I married out of spite when the family of Evrard ran before I could claim him, and Signuel, brother of Talarist, who joined me out of amusement at the mockery that I had made of his sibling."

For a moment the antechamber was silent.

“...We are social creatures, Briony. Other worlds have documented madness in many forms, and isolation is oft cited as cause for them. When one is the only person who remembers, it becomes difficult to see others as any more than mechanical puppets going through motions in endless cycle. Compound that with the distance most maintain from royalty, and the way some nobles treat all as pawns...”

Elodie looked Briony in the eye. “This, above all else, is why I need you now. Not to love me or advise me, though I would happily welcome both. I need you to keep me aware of myself, to help me be Elodie, to retain my mind even as time cycles forward through eternity.”

Briony bit her lip. “That... sounds like an awful lot of responsibility, actually.”

“Yes, but in practice your duty is simple. All you have to do is be my friend. Not a sycophant who will never disagree with me, nor a playmate who merely lightens my day with pointless mirth. A friend, true and deep, with whom... with whom I may share my worries without fear of judgement or appearing weak.”

“Oh, well, is  _that_ all,” Briony scoffed with a faintly amused grin. “Very well, if that is my queen’s command... but only if you do the same for me.”

Elodie smiled. “But of course.”

* * *

**1.11 Masterweaver**

* * *

"Oh my gods you're finally the queen!" Charlotte squealed as she jumped at Elodie, wrapping her in a warm embrace. "This is so exciting! Does this mean you can get all the puppies?"

"Now, Lottie, that would be unfair to all the other girls who want puppies," Elodie chastised, hugging her cousin back with a smile. "And I am quite fond of the one I have, thank you."

"I guess you're right," Charlotte conceded with a frown. Then she blinked and leaned back. "Oh! Does this mean I have to call you Your Majesty all the time?"

"Only when you are addressing me as your Queen, and not your cousin."

"...I don't get it."

"Well," Elodie said, "Aunt Lucille is your mother, is she not? Yet she is also the duchess-consort of Merva and the Countess of Nix. Were I to request aid in the form of resources or discuss the alterations of law, I would call her Your Grace--or Your Ladyship if I was addressing only the affairs of Nix itself. Were I instead to invite her to, say, the procession of the good lady, or request to spend time with my dearest cousin, why then I would address her as Aunt, as neither is meant to be discussed in the dry and factual manner of the affairs of governance."

Charlotte screwed up her face in adorable concentration. "So... um... If I wanted to convince you to make a law saying cookies cannot be banned from the breakfast table...?"

Elodie tittered. "Then you would have to convince the dukes and duchesses of Nova not to overturn said law at the next convention. But yes, you would address me as Your Majesty during such a request."

"Oh." Charlotte looked over to her mother. "I guess I shouldn't do that then."

"There is nothing criminal about it," Elodie said with a small grin. "After all, even the peasants can petition the crown. You would have to go through the proper motions, of course."

"Charlotte," Lucille admonished as she walked over, "are you bothering your cousin on her big day?"

"Not at all," Elodie assured her. "We were just discussing the potential ramifications of legislating dietary regulations in regards to confectionaries being utilized in the construction of initial daily consumption."

Her young cousin stared at her, uncomprehending. "...what?"

Lucille rolled her eyes. "Charlotte, I explained why you can't have cookies for breakfast already. And now you're trying to make a law countering that?"

"Wha--no! I, um, I was asking Elodie when I had to call her your majesty, that's all!"

"Now now, Lottie," Elodie said with an amused smile, "ambition is actually quite a good thing! Provided it is tempered with empathy and intelligence. Although, speaking of sweets, I do have these..."

She produced a box of chocolates. Both Charlotte and Lucille's eyes went wide, though for very different reasons.

"Wow! Were you hiding that in your dress?"

"It certainly is spacious enough," Elodie allowed, keeping her smile very calm as she opened the box. In full view of all the gathered nobles. Including her father, the previous king.

"Ah..." Lucille held up a finger. "Is it... quite appropriate for you to be eating chocolate while in your coronation gown? You could get it stained, you know."

"Oh, I shall be very careful with these," Elodie assured her, popping one into her mouth. "Hmm, the poison does affect the flavor a bit."

Charlotte blinked. "Poison?"

"Oh, yes, I received these quite a while ago. They are laced with crushed belladonnas, you know. Quite lethal." She swallowed another.

"But, um.... then you shouldn't be eating them, then," Charlotte pointed out nervously.

"Not to worry, a little bit of charcoal and I shall be right as rain." Elodie produced a black tablet and put it into her mouth. "Mmmm... nnnrgh. Rather tasteless, I admit. Still, one does what one must."

Lucille took a small breath, even as her newly coronated queen willingly swallowed another piece of poison candy. "Elodie, it... may not be a good idea to assume--"

"Who would poison chocolate?" Charlotte cried. "That... that's mean! Really really mean!"

"Atrocious," Elodie agreed with an indulgent smile.

"...Wait, are you only pretending that they're poison so that you can have them all?" her cousin asked suspiciously.

Lucille quickly grabbed her daughter's shoulders and maneuvered her a few steps away from the queen casually taking in another bite. "I would hope not. Elodie should know better then to joke about such a matter."

"You are right, of course," Elodie agreed. "Sending poisoned chocolates to a queen, why, that would be an assassination. And any that did so could rightly be accused of treason. That said," she took a moment to consume another sweet, "to mar this day with an execution is something I cannot abide."

"...of course," Lucille agreed.

"I don't know," Charlotte grumbled. "If anybody poisoned chocolate in Merva, I... I would hit them! Hard! And then get mother to do something more duchessy to them!"

Elodie smiled, meeting Lucille's eyes and slowly, slowly, raising an eyebrow.

Lucille let out a slow breath. "...So. Queen Elodie, then."

"Indeed. I thank you for your loyalty, your grace."

"And I you for your consideration, your majesty."

"And now that that little formality is concluded, might I ask you to visit regularly? I do so enjoy being with family, after all. And I would rare receive the chance to travel, being queen."

"...I shall see what I can arrange," Lucille replied, her smile only a little tight.

"Ooo! We could come by once a month!" Charlotte cheered.

"I shall endeavor to have spare chocolates," Elodie proclaimed. "Ones not coated in belladonna, of course." She swallowed the final candy with a small grin.

* * *

**1.8 (con’t) Masterweaver**

* * *

"So... if you have truly lived multiple lives, you must have quite a bit of experience."

"I do, yes. You shall as well."

Briony nodded. "I am still coming to terms with that, if I'm honest. Another whole lifetime ahead of me--"

"Five years."

"What?"

"Five years, after the death of my mother. The loop does not extend past that point anymore." Elodie bowed her head. "Lady Wadjet informs me that was the best that she could do, considering how unstable the potential future is."

"...well, then. Still, five years. That is quite an amount of time... less than I expected, true, but nevertheless what I could accomplish--"

"Especially should you learn magic, both the local flavor and that of other realms."

Briony chuckled. "Me, a lumen? I mean... you've told me you saw it happen, and yet I cannot quite believe it. Then again, I do have the blood of Ursul..."

She trailed off for a moment, her face falling.

"...It is a delicate issue," Elodie said gently. "If you wish to avoid it you may, but... there is the matter of the Hub."

"The... Hub?"

"Ah, yes. A looping term." Elodie cleared her throat. "The Hub, as it was explained to me, is the world least damaged by whatever happened to Yggdrasil. As such it is considered the 'trunk' of the tree, from whence other branches grow. The administrators place copies of the information of the worlds they walk on in the hub, and while the natives cannot directly access these copies the information does influence their dreams. They create stories, in a variety of mediums, that correlate to the realities from which the information was initially derived."

Briony blinked. "So... what? There is a world where you and I are considered mere roles for players on a stage?"

"...In a way," Elodie allowed. "The exact medium is not possible here, we do not have the technology. But that is aside from the point. Loopers can have near-hub loops, and can--and often do--gather up these works of fiction from that reality. Both for their own amusement and, well... to read up on other worlds." She cleared her throat. "Usagi and her band had read through the files regarding our world, for instance, at the behest of Lady Wadjet. There were few secrets kept from them, for the story they read elucidated a number of dramatic twists in my life. It would not be unimaginable for others to have gone through those stories as well."

"...and... the issue with my parents, and my uncle..." Briony took a breath, trying to force down her anger. "From an outsider's perspective, it would make a very intriguing plot point, wouldn't it?"

"A host of them, to be sure."

"Well that's... just great, isn't it. I'll go to strange new worlds and the first thing people will say is 'there's that girl whose mother had an affair!'"

Elodie coughed. "Well, first of all, most would not be so rude as to bring it up without your consent. Secondly, the affair itself, while certainly problematic, would pale in comparison to the fact that she is romancing her own brother."

Briony blinked. "...What?"

"Our world, in particular, would be regarded as... behind the times, in a number of ways. Technologically, psychologically, societally... you must understand, the Hub is used as a standard to judge most overarching progression due to its multiversal relevance, and the closest thing there was to our society ended, relatively speaking, more than five hundred years ago. Advancements in structure and medicine have colored the view most worlds have of relationships, especially between siblings."

"I... don't follow."

"Apparently, mixing blood that is too close in origin compounds the likelihood of aberrations. Past fourth cousins it is relatively safe, but even that is generally viewed askance. The idea that there is romantic love between your mother and uncle is, as well, one that would be considered disturbing--something about them growing up together, for some reason."

The green-haired girl frowned. "That is truly... bizarre, if I am honest. I know of many marriages whose partners were close in childhood, why should a bond of blood get between that?”

“I do not claim to comprehend it myself. I am simply saying that most would consider such relations to be the result of backwater morals.”

“And I suppose that uncle Kevan’s addled mind would also be a source of mockery?”

“Not at all. In fact, most would pity him, for his ailment, and its cause, and the lack of treatment he has.” Elodie shook her head. “They would tread carefully around him, but the study of the mind is as much a part of medicine as that of the body. Only the crudest would joke about his situation... though few would approve of the actions of your mother towards him. I suspect she would rather be painted the villain, all things told, though her efforts to keep you outside the scandal would be respected.”

Briony gave a conceding nod. “I don’t like to think of her that way, but... our relationship was rather strained after the affair became known. Corisande is a good mother but... well, I had to rethink my image of her.”

“Your family is your own matter of course, but I am always available to advise, should you need me.”

“... I would like to think of you as family. We did share a bed for some time and... I would not object should it happen once again.” Briony rolled her eyes. “Though of course I understand you will need to produce an heir at some point—“

Elodie tittered lightly. “With only five years till the loop ends? There is no time to invest in such a venture. And aside from that...” Her visage grew melancholy. “One safeguard the administrators have implemented, to prevent grief-induced madness, is using their power to render any looper barren, save for the children whose existence is already known.”

Briony gasped in shock. “Why... why would they do that?"

"Anyone who does not have enough stable information simply... vanishes, at the end of a loop. Can you picture that, Briony? A child, cherished and loved, being taken by oblivion? Bad enough that they should die, but to effectively never have existed, save in the memories of their parents..." Elodie shook her head. "I do recall, vaguely, children produced from many of my marriages. In a way, the very flaws of reality that led me to forget my previous lives protected me from the feeling of loss that would otherwise have come. When they were fixed, in that other world... when at last I could remember..." She held back a breath. "Even now, they are beyond me, the endpoint of this loop preventing me from having them--I remember raising them, yes, but the information is so sparse that I would never get those children again, no matter how closely I clove to the circumstances that produced them. At the least, I had the comfort of a friend who had herself...."

She trailed off for a moment.

"...I know that suffering. I should never have known, not with my loop being so recent, and yet I do. I can see how such pain could lead to madness, and madness is that which we must avoid at all costs. So I beg you, Briony, do not ask me for tales of my lost little ones--I may bring them up from time to time, but it will be for my own healing, tending of the wounds."

"I'm sorry, I... I didn't realize. I just... I thought it cruel to deny us children."

"Crueler still to grant them when we know they shall be whisked away."

"I suppose." Briony took a breath. "Yes, I suppose... but at the least, I am here now." She leaned in closer, a faint smile on her face. "And... perhaps... the lady of the royal bedchamber could comfort you, till such a time as you have one devoted?"

"Perhaps indeed." Elodie smiled back. "Though of course, not as yet. We have tarried long in this little chamber, and tongues will be wagging should we not soon join your grandmother at the table."

"Let them wag, there is no shame in two girls growing close and intimate."

Elodie hummed, lightly pushing back Briony's lips with a finger as she stood. "Not in this world, perhaps, but..."

Briony groaned as she stood herself. "Is there some other great standard of worlds we violate?"

"Most would consider us not of age for romance till we touched eighteen years--sixteen, at the least."

"What? That's--why would they want us to wait so long?"

"Medicine again, I am afraid. Fabian is decrepid at sixty, and your grandmother retains her grace but age has hounded her since forty-five. In other realms neither of these would be considered particularly elderly; many would not truly expect their body to fail them till around the ninth decade of living, and a century-long time is an achievement but not necessarily an end of a life."

"My word..." Briony breathed. "What wondrous realms exist in this fractured world tree of yours?"

"Of  _ours_ , dear friend."

"Of course, I simply meant... a hundred years, within reach?"

"Yes. Of course, a longer lifespan means that certain phases of life have to be adjusted. And a number of worlds have grown quite complicated in their interplay of technology and law, there is so much more to educate the young about before they are ready to step forward. Eighteen is usually when puberty is expected to hit its end, and therefore sets a good boundary for adulthood when the laws of society cannot create one for themselves." Elodie chuckled. "Of course, a longer childhood encourages more immaturity, and the abrupt transition oft leads to fumbling when the time comes. I do not feel such applies to us, as we are forced to grow up faster in many ways, but should we ever have guests to our world we may have to endure odd looks if we pursue a relationship. Me more than you, to be honest."

"But you are the queen apparent," Briony pointed out. "Surely they can understand the pressures of that position."

"Understand, if explained, but there will always be an air of discomfort I believe. Simply something they have grown up with." Elodie looked out the door. "But we have tarried overlong. Our next move will be to get you to the castle, where I can properly train you in all the looping arts you shall require. And for that, we need an excuse to whisk you away."

Briony smiled. "I could simply claim to have fallen for you. That I was planning an elopement."

"You could, and it would be amusing. But..." Elodie's face fell. "In all honesty, it might be best if I were to claim that the situation with your parents led me to consider taking you under my protection for a time."

"...yes, that... would sound more reasonable." Briony frowned. "I will... have to reveal that I know of it, then."

"I do apologize, I know how this must weigh on you, and to use it for my purpose--"

"No, no, I understand, truly, and... perhaps a vacation is just what I need." Briony managed a small smile. "Maybe we can... discuss rekindling our romance properly, even."

"...Maybe." Elodie smiled, gesturing out the door. "Shall we on, milady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.  
> -There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.  
> -The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.  
> -To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)  
> -The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.  
> -Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.  
> -Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)  
> -Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.
> 
> =-=-=-=-=
> 
> Compiler Commentary
> 
> -1.1: Elodie's first few loops were a recurring nightmare from whence she could not wake...  
> -1.2: Fortunately, she was eventually given a period of rest and recovery, during which time she made some interesting friends.  
> -1.3: When at last she returned to Nova, she did so with a new vigor.  
> -1.4: Sometimes a looper will end up in a different life.  
> -1.5: A good three quarters of politics is crafting well-placed words.  
> -1.6: Don't you just hate it when the computer crashes right before you save your work?  
> -1.7: The rest of politics is maneuvering people and resources to the places of most effectiveness.  
> -1.8: Welcome to the multiverse, Briony! Leave your sanity at the door, if you don't mind.  
> -1.9: Of course, the cunning politician knows that a few good deeds and charitable acts can only help their image.  
> -1.10: Just for that, Yggdrasil decided that in her next iteration Elodie would suffer through a Final Fantasy loop.  
> -1.11: And if a politician is threatened, a subtle show of power is not always unwarranted.
> 
> =-=-=-=-=
> 
> The Infinite Loops is a multi-setting, multi-author shared multiverse, with contributions from the Spacebattles forums. If you would like to write for the Long Live The Queen loops, join us at the Indie Game Infinite Loops thread. If you would like to write for other fandoms, check out the Miscellaneous Infinite Loops thread and the Hub Index to see where they might be.
> 
> https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/indie-games-infinite-loops.329956/  
> https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/infinite-loops-miscellaneous-section-catch-3x3.450936/  
> https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/infinite-loops-index-the-hub-back-up.448634/


	2. In Which Elodie and Briony Begin to Contemplate Their Identity

**2.1 Masterweaver**

* * *

"I am afraid, lady Brin, that I must deny your request."

Brin bristled, but kept herself steady. "Lady Elodie, surely you realize that with these creatures attacking our crops--"

"--we will have a shortage of food this year. As we have the past four." Elodie steepled her fingers. "I have sent word to Ixion about our issue, lady Brin, and learned all about these Emus--they migrate after their breeding season, and prior to your attempted expansion were content to remain south of Galben river. Your continued expansion, however, has made them interested in our farmlands."

"All the more reason to send soldiers to exterminate them!"

"You would have me declare war," Elodie said flatly, "on flightless birds."

Brin opened her mouth, paused, and frowned. "They are a menace, your highness. They must be dealt with."

"An emu war is an exercise in futility," Elodie replied. "From what you yourself have told me, they are swift creatures and scatter at provocation. While I shall enact a bounty for emu heads, I will not force my soldiers to waste their time in defense against an irritation that, I strongly suspect, the Ixions have rightly allowed to cross our border in order to teach you a lesson in humility. I will, however, arrange to set up proper fencing after the emus return to their usual habitat, so that they are prevented from returning."

"You would wait it out and prevent it from happening again?"

"Yes, your grace. That is our best and in fact only option."

Brin narrowed her eyes at Elodie's stern face. "...Very well. I will... return to my duchy and make the announcement."

"Lady Brin? I would suggest you count your blessings."

The duchess paused at the door.

"The emu has a close relative, known as the cassowary. That creature is not nearly as... docile."

* * *

**2.2 Masterweaver**

* * *

[Long Live The Queen][Tomb Raider]

"Thank you for answering my summons, lady Croft. I do apologize if my interference has driven you loopy with frustration."

Lara scoffed. "I'd like to think I'm well anchored enough to handle such interruptions."

"Of course." Elodie bowed her head. "Shall we proceed without obfuscation?"

"Straight to the point, I'd like that."

"If you are aware of the history of Nova--and given your interests, I am sure you are--you will no doubt be knowledgeable of what lies around Kathre Lake."

"The former capital, said to contain a lost trove of Lumen treasures." The woman crossed her arms. "I think I see where this is headed."

"I doubt I could hide it from one of your experience." The queen-apparent glanced southward, her eyes somber. "The forest that surrounds those ruins is malevolent, filled with monsters and magic that make any measure of motion through them a mistake for most. One of my projects in the loops is, eventually, to gain enough skill and power that I may wipe those cursed woods from my lands, perhaps even reclaim what has been lost. And yet... without a measure of what is needed, I cannot say with certainty how long such will take to achieve."

"So you want me to go to the old castle and pluck the treasures for you." Lara Croft nodded. "You don't mind if I use my guns, do you?"

"Not at all. This is less about what you retrieve and more about how you retrieve it."

"Right, should be an interesting trip. I'll be back when I get back."

"The crown will, of course, sponsor your expedition... surreptitiously," Elodie added. "If the populace heard that adventurers were being paid to head into the forest, there could be dire consequences."

"Ah, keeping the idiots from diving in themselves so they don't get into too much trouble."

"Yes... and, well, keeping the more power-hungry individuals from accusing me of incompetence and assailing my throne." Elodie sighed. "Stars know I have enough of that as is."

"Gotcha." Lara glanced around. "So... what, do I just say 'I should go' or 'by your leave?' Not used to dealing with royals that _aren't_ trying to kill me."

Elodie hummed in amusement. "You are dismissed, Lady Croft. May fortune turn in your favor."

Lara rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, with my luck I'll probably barely survive."

* * *

**2.3 Masterweaver**

* * *

Consider the modern backpack.

Something like it has existed since long before the dawn of any civilization. Oh, animals can eat food wherever they find it, and even gather it in a safe place to keep it later, but they are always limited by how much they can grab in their various appendages while still being able to move. But a tool user, who has long ago learned to turn random sticks and rocks into a long pointy thing, can see how things gather in bowls. And bowls are easier to carry, but what if the bowl was, like, on the head--and bigger bowls, made of bigger sticks, but they fall off your head a lot, so what if, right, what if they used their whole body to keep it from falling, and what if it had these arms that could grab you so you didn't have to grab it, and you can still use your long pointy thing, that's nice right?

Of course, a few centuries later people will scoff at those clay and stick bundles held together with vines. "We have leather now," they say.

And then a few centuries after that, "Leather? Cloth is where it's at!"

And then some bright fool comes up with the idea to sew sacks _onto_ sacks, so you have a place to put your snacks or trading shells or crafted metal discs, without it getting caught up in all your other rubbish...

Now, consider the modern backpack. It is not so poorly built as a sack, no, even the frameless versions have a thick little rectangle of fabric that counts as the "bottom." It comes with nicely defined zippers and velcro straps and elastic and at least five pockets, one of which has smaller subpockets sewn in. There are always at least two colors on the thing, one of which is usually black, and it's all solid fabric unless it's displaying some cartoon character from a popular series. And there's a tiny little cloth loop, so you can hang it up next to the coats and hats.

The issue, the fundamental issue, is the straps. Too thin, and they cut painfully into the flesh. Padding helps, but then the backpack slowly slips into a bumpack. There are alternative strap configurations--the buckle, the crisscross, the Tiny Shoulder Rings And A Belt--but no matter how balanced they are the straps make it nearly impossible to maintain an elegant image.

And yet, by dint of great effort, Elodie continued to appear as a figure of grace and poise whilst wearing a sparkly pink backpack loaded with the usual books and paraphernalia that came with being a schoolgirl.

And then she was bowled over by another girl, which rather ruined the effect.

"Elodie! Elodie, you are Awake, right?"

Elodie put on a lightly sardonic smile. "Well, you did throw me for a Loop, Briony, but I am sure I shall be able to Anchor myself quite soon."

"Oh. Oh right!" Briony hopped of her, helping her up and dusting her off. "Sorry, sorry--"

"Briony."

"--it's just this is all so--"

"Briony..."

"--I wasn't thinking, I kind of panicked and--"

Elodie grabbed her hands and quirked an eyebrow.

"...Right! Right." Briony chuckled awkwardly. "Sorry. Overwhelmed. I'm overwhelmed."

"That is entirely understandable, Briony." Elodie released her grip, subtle adjusting her backpack with a roll of her shoulders. "If you like, we can discuss it...?"

"Discuss it--? Elodie, this--" Briony gestured around. "Look at this! Paved roads, with markings on them, everywhere! Great metal chariots that can outrace a horse and feed on... well, I don't know what gasoline is--"

"The refined essence of microbial organisms both plant and otherwise which perished around the same time vertebrates were colonizing the land."

"So they run on necromancy, and nobody sees anything wrong with that--"

"I should inform you of climate change at some point," Elodie mused.

"What? No, listen, Elodie." Briony pointed down the road. "They have so many books, you can buy multiple copies of a single text and not be considered a hoarder. They have a picture box that talks, sitting in the average home and showing things from beyond the horizon! They have, they have iceboxes that never need ice--some even make their own ice--they have mechanical washers of fabric and, and dishware, water that you don't have to pump out of the aquifer and can just drink normally... Self-cleaning chamberpots, Briony! Self! Cleaning! Chamber! Pots! They wash themselves, with the push of a lever!"

"And we are still in the nineteen fifties," Elodie commented. "Relatively speaking. Have you noticed the flying machines?"

"The flying...?" Briony blinked, looking up.

"Loop memories, Briony. They would be called airplanes, I believe."

Briony screwed up her face for a moment. Then her eyes went wide. "Oh... Oh my gods. Briony... oh my gods."

"And we are not even halfway through the century." Briony tapped her chin. "I do believe we shall see... hmm, the invention of color television, the moon landing, the first industrial robotics, the personal computer, the creation of the world wide web, significant medical advancements in the treatment of cancer and the creation of prosthesis, understanding of genetics... Frankly, Briony, we are witnessing the beginning of the law of accelerating returns. You are right to be amazed, but things are just getting started." Elodie tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I should probably invest in the Disneyland project, come to think of it... I shall arrange a meeting with Walter at some point."

"Who?"

"An entertainer who shaped an entire industry and touched several others beside." Elodie put her hand on Briony's shoulder. "I understand your astonishment, but I feel as my friend I must warn you of the flaws of this era."

"You mean..." Briony frowned. "You mean all the strange people that my parents are calling communists?"

"Mmmm... it would be more accurate to say the widespread belief that those who do not fit into a perfectly crafted norm are to be estranged from respectable society is the core issue of this decade--though I hasten to add it is so prevalent that many civil rights movements are being formed even as we speak, so we shall see that cleaned up as well. Still, at the moment, the idea of two young girls having any sway over their lives beyond seeking to become respectable housewives is tantamount to blasphemy--an alluring one, mind, yet I would suggest that we do not speak of any such plans until we have earned the trust of our peers or are firmly established in some manner."

"...Oh." Briony rubbed her head. "I'm sorry, this is my first... my first loop outside of Nova, and it's... I'm just amazed at everything. None of this is magic, all of this... made by ingenuity, human hands and minds... and it's all considered normal. Is this the standard of the multiverse?"

"Briony, I think you shall find that there is no standard."

* * *

**2.4 Masterweaver**

* * *

Briony woke up, and then she Woke Up, and then she sighed. "Another year of stupid family drama..."

She sat up in her bed, glaring at the chamberpot in the corner of the room. "One day, you shall be usurped. One day your stench will no longer greet me on awakening. One day... I swear it, you porcelain menace, one day you will be thrown upon the rocks of the great waterfall invention, and so will flow the river of progress!"

The chamberpot did not reply, for it was an inanimate object quite used to her drama.

Briony snorted, turning away. "Of course I have to deal with your presence now," she grumbled as she walked over to the window, flinging open the curtains. "Because I'm a medieval noble in a medieval world where the printing press hasn't even been invented yet. Am I spoiled for wanting some 'modern' convenience if I come from an era before modern technology?" She went through her wardrobe, noting the collection of gowns. "I mean it's not like I'm asking for a telephone--heck, I'm not even asking for a damned electric lamp, am I? Just some plumbing. Not even quality plumbing, any plumbing."

One gown ended up in her grip, and she looked it over in interest. "Hmm. This one is good. Don't think I had this one last loop." With a shrug, she pulled her nightgown off and slipped into the gown. "Anyway, fine, maybe I'm being unrealistic. Completely altering a town structure is expensive and scares the peasantry, because if the nobles do that on a whim what's to stop them doing crazy things. I don't know, I just feel like... if I get a taste of higher tech, I should be able to bring it back right?"

She sat down at her vanity, looked at her reflection, and groaned. "And. I have brown hair this loop. That's just... that's just wonderful. It's brown instead of green. Because, realistic colors I guess." Her head met the vanity's surface. "Today is just not my day."

* * *

**2.5 Masterweaver**

* * *

[Long Live the Queen][DDLC]

"...if you would indulge my whims, perhaps I could ask you to help oversee the national installation of the printing press? Certainly it would allow you and yours to spread the poetic arts amongst Nova far more freely than you already do."

"Oh, certainly. It's actually kind of surprising to be in a loop so... well, I don't mean to be insulting, but, um..."

"Primitive?"

"It's not just the technology. Most worlds I know of that are pre-renaissance at least have some sort of fantasy aspect--I mean there's magic here and all but it's not... omnipresent. Or even big."

"Wait a few months, Lady Monika. I assure you that will be changed quickly." The princess smiled at a rapidly approaching figure. "Ah! And now we are complete, then. Briony, may I present Lady Monika Codeborn, current countess of Skathi, master of the arts textual and mental, president of the Doki Doki Literature Club, and Anchor of the same. Monika, I grant you Lady Briony of Mead, Duchess apparent, lumen heroine in potentia, once and perhaps future lady of the royal bedchambers, and second awakened looper of Nova."

"Oh hello! I was wondering what Elodie was doing over here." Briony gave the pink-haired girl a wry grin. "Normally you would have snatched up two slices of cake and half a dozen cookies by now."

"A royal sweet tooth, hm?" Monika chuckled. "Well, maybe I should get Natsuki to make you some of her cupcakes."

"I certainly would not be opposed, so long as they were not seen as bribery."

"Natsuki... that sounds Shanjian," Briony mused.

"Nipponese," Elodie corrected gently. "Although, yes, the county of Skathi has a number of Shanjian refugee families this loop. An interesting but ultimately minor detail... at least I hope. There would not be any foreign assassins in your court, would there Lady Monika?"

Monika waggled her hand. "Well, one of my friends was but then we all Woke Up and she fed me a list of the others. I've used my authority to provide a 'welfare' to the new immigrants that, simultaneously, keeps the assassins from leaving my jurisdiction and encourages them to defect via demonstration of how much nicer a peaceful life could be. That's, um, that's not going to be a problem is it?"

"I doubt it very much," Elodie assured her. "So long as you send regular reports of the situation, I should be able to handle them and the usual local attempts on my life."

Briony chuckled as she twirled the glass in her hand. "Yeah, we're not exactly the nicest loop around, sorry."

"Oh, I doubt you could top what my loop's like," Monika replied.

"You think so, huh?"

"Oh dear." Elodie smirked as she took a sip from her own glass. "You might have just gotten Briony competitive."

Monika frowned. "Are we seriously going to have a competition on who's the most traumatized? That's not exactly healthy."

"...Fair enough," Briony conceded. "It's just... I've had one fused loop--two if we count this one. And I love my home, don't get me wrong, it's... home, obviously, but... knowing that we don't even have things that other worlds consider standard... I mean, self-cleaning chamber pots."

"...Toilets?"

"Yes, those things. They could change everything. But... we barely have the industry for one per castle, let alone practical sanitization of entire cities."

"Now be fair," Elodie admonished. "I do institutionalize proper waste management laws and services. It usually only takes four months, if that."

"It's... better, but not the same," Briony grumbled.

"Right..." Monika rolled her eyes. "You think your life is shitty, at least you have shit. My world is literally just a computer program--not 'a game in the hub' but actually 'full on matrix computer program'--and not even a fancy one. Just a dating sim."

"What's a dating sim?"

"Dating simulator," she explained. "The player gets a selection of so many pre-programed pretty faces, and if you take options X or Y or Z, you'll wind up with the girl of your choice! Which of course means we don't 'need' anyone who isn't part of the game, so it's just the four of us--me, Sayori, Yuri, and Natusuki. And technically Hiroaka, but he's..." She paused. "He's literally got no face, just a puppet for the player."

"Oh, some sort of... video game, then." Briony frowned. "How... did they know what the girls looked like, these players? Was the game text-based...?"

"Her other fused loop landed us in the sixties," Elodie explained to Monika. "And she has always been a more physical kind of girl, so..."

"Ah. No, we're set in an era with very high-fidelity graphics and animation. I wouldn't suggest you look us up in the hub though." Monika coughed awkwardly. "Let's just say... things go off the rails fast."

"...Off the rails," Briony repeated blankly.

"Train metaphor," Elodie explained. "To go outside known boundaries, usually with disastrous results."

The green-haired girl glowered grumpily at her glass. "See, that's the point. This is a common saying, and I didn't get it, because I come from this world and... I don't know, I'd like to think I can prove something to the greater multiverse."

"Hey, you'll find your calling," Monika assured her. "Maybe you should start by looking at what parts of baseline you do like."

"I mean there was the Lady of the Royal Bedchamber thing, but apparently that's not even something that's regular."

"Our baseline is very unstable," Elodie said sadly. "Mostly reliant on my own decisions, which is both a blessing and a curse. That said, you do have a rather adventurous streak to you, Briony. Perchance you should consider taking up dragonslaying in a proper manner?"

"After what happened in the old forest? I don't know, Elodie..."

"What happened in the old forest involved a young and foolish girl trying to get the attention of her parents without any reasonable preparation. That was certainly not true dragonslaying."

"...Well, yeah," Briony said flatly. "That's my point."

"I think what Elodie is saying is that, now that you know what you did wrong you can make sure you don't do it wrong again," Monika pointed out, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "You know. Second chances. Self improvement. I'm sure somebody here could teach you how to use a sword."

"And a bow, and a spear, and how to ride a horse, and how to properly wear armor and dodge incoming blows, and that is not even going into the potential of Lumen ability--"

"Alright already," Briony deadpanned, "I get it, you can do anything."

"Well, I can _now,"_ Elodie conceded. "But it did take quite a bit of training. Frankly, I started off in a worse position then you have now."

Monika nodded. "See? Elodie took time to train herself in the loops--"

"That was all baseline," Briony deadpanned.

"...wait, seriously?"

"Different iterations," Elodie clarified, "but yes, as queen apparent I have access to a number of qualified trainers--access I would gladly share with my friend should she but ask."

"...Huh." Monika nodded slowly. "And... do you still do that?"

"I keep up with physical classes, mostly--to keep my own body in shape. The mystical classes I have mastered, but they are taught by individuals I have personal and political interests in, so I make a token effort there to keep their attention... and usually I do a quick skimming of history and intrigue to see if there is any small detail that has varied in the iteration. Most of what I could be taught has become second habit, if I am honest."

"The burdens of being queen," Briony said melodramatically.

"For longer than a lifetime," Elodie agreed sadly. "But I am willing to offer you said training, as soon as you wish."

"I'd have to come up to the capital all the time. Not that I mind, but how would I explain to my parents and the rest of my family I'd be gone for weeks on end?"

"We could begin courting again."

"I mean, yeah, but that would... feel kind of wrong, you know? Just pretending to be in love so I could get training?"

"I suppose."

Monika cleared her throat. "Maybe you could use some sort of teleporter or something? A spell or a portal, what have you?"

"We are still fairly new to looping," Elodie pointed out. "We have had little opportunity to gather such abilities."

"...Good point." Monika tapped her chin. "I'll talk with the girls when I get back, see if we don't have anything you might find useful. And anyway, adventure training isn't a bad idea in any case, you never know where in the multiverse you'll end up."

"Who knows? Mayhap one day, you shall be the one to slay the keythong."

Briony chuckled awkwardly. "Well... maybe. I don't know--"

"I believe I might make it a requirement, in fact," Elodie mused. "That every looper from Nova, at least once, take down the Keythong."

"I think that might be an abuse of power," Monika pointed out.

"Or a test of skill," Elodie replied. "As you said, the multiverse is harsh. Being able to face one of the least of our monsters is excellent preparation."

"You know what?" Briony said. "I'll do it. I've been playing the shy new looper for too long, it's time to get myself back on my feet."

"Now that is a worthy cause," Elodie agreed. "Of course, it is too late this loop, but you know where and when it will be around. If you like, I shall personally oversee your training."

"And since I'm apparently not going to be able to talk you out of it," Monika sighed, "I'll go ahead and be the one to train you. Well, me and my friends. Between the lot of us, we've got to be able to find something you're good at."

"I would suggest aiming for a magical warrior of some sort," Elodie offered. "Not only is Briony capable of becoming a lumen, but I have found magic is sometimes required to slay the beast--though reliance on magic alone is of course detrimental."

"Mystic knight? Yeah, I think we can do that. What do you say, Briony, you up for it?"

"Yeah! Well, not right now. Let's wait till Elodie gets coronated, there's actually a lot coming up in the next month or two--"

"Ah yes, the war." Elodie smiled sadly. "How I wish I could avoid it."

* * *

**2.6 Masterweaver**

* * *

The Localized Oversight Dataform took in her dominion, considering the myriad of options before here.

Then she blinked, and she was Awake.

"...ah..." L.O.D. looked over her digital limbs as she examined her loop memories. "Well, this is odd."

She sent off a ping, receiving one in reply--and, soon thereafter, a message from the Noncompliance Notary Node Executable.

\--I am feeling kind of loopy. Could you see if anybody else is?--

L.O.D. chuckled to herself as she compiled a reply. --I am loopy as well, but very well anchored, 3N-E. Elodie, of the Long Live The Queen loops.--

\--Elodie? Oh thank the gods. It's me, Briony! What is going on?!--

\--We appear to be computer programs of some sort.--

\--Monika didn't mention anything like this!--

\--Monika is a dating sim character. This is... from what I can tell, a more standard computer system. Along the lines of Ghost in the Shell, I suppose.--

\--What? What is Ghost in the Shell?--

\--That is far too complicated to go into over a transmission. Perhaps we should relocate you closer to my cycle so we can communicate via actual speech?--

\--Yes, we should.--

\--I shall make the arrangements.--

So... the master program of some computer system? Hmm. This might be an interesting experience...

* * *

**2.7 Masterweaver**

* * *

"A fair greeting to my fellow inhabitants of the multiverse. I am Her Royal Highness Elodie Novamorrow, Scion of Fidelia Novaborn and Joslyn of Caloris, Lumen of Illumination, Once and Future Ruler of the Kingdom of Nova and Anchor of the Realms of Nova and beyond." The pinkette curtsied toward the camera. "This is being recorded by my boon companion, Lady Briony of Mead, Duchess apparent, lumen heroine in potentia, and second awakened looper of Nova. It... is being recorded, is it not?"

"I read the manual Elodie! It's working. I'm... pretty sure."

"Of course. I did not mean to cast doubt on your talents, it is simply... unfamiliarity with this technology."

"No, I get it. Anyway, go on."

"Very well." Elodie cleared her throat, regaining her gentle smile. "I consider my role as princess and, later, queen of the realm to be one of central import to my identity. I take great pride in being the best royal that I can be, bringing my citizens the greatest life possible no matter the circumstance. As such, I have developed a number of... opinions, shall we say, regarding the station of 'princess' and its usage as title. Therefore, for the amusement of myself and those of you watching, I shall now lay judgment on princesses of multiversal fame, and determine whether or not they have earned their title."

She stepped around the room, the camera following her, until she was next to an easel and gestured toward an emblem made of three circles. "I shall start with those labeled the 'Disney Princesses,' on the grounds that the influence of the Disney Corporation is well known in most realities, even if it not native. I should note, I am not referring to their presence as looping individuals--I am sure they have grown beyond the depictions in the hub backups. However, given that such depictions are what cemented my decision to make this show, it should be only appropriate to acknowledge the limitations of the information from which my assessments are being formed."

"For everyone who doesn't speak Queen: She's going by the movies, not by actual loops."

Elodie's gaze turned sardonic for a moment. "Quite. Let me begin with the first classical trio."

With a flourish, she flipped the easel's page, gesturing toward the black-haired beauty in yellow and blue. "This is Snow White, the first Disney Princess and, frankly, more famous for being the heroine of the first full-length animated film in English than actually for being a princess. And rightly so; she is of royal blood and marries a royal, and beyond that shows no hint of the temperament a throne requires. In all fairness, none of the royals in this work demonstrate anything other than the trappings of regality, be they hero or villain. I can and must immediately dismiss Snow White from ownership of the Princess title. That is not to say she is a poor role model; her even temper and care for those with whom she resides is commendable, though I would suggest she consider a more... active approach to her life."

"You heard it here first, folks: Snow White is not a princess!"

Elodie flipped the easel's sheet again, now showing a woman in a silver dress with strawberry blonde hair. "I present to you Cinderella, who ushered in the silver age of the Disney animated canon. She is the archetypical princess of their merchandise, to the point that the castle of her story is the basis for the centerpieces of their thematically crafted entertainment parks and the principle logo of the modern company. Yet does she deserve the title of princess? It is interesting to note that she was not explicitly born to royalty, though perhaps she may have been a noble by birth and certainly was after her father married a Lady." She paused, giving the camera a significant look. "I wish to emphasize that I refer to the stepmother character as a Lady only in reference to her implied ranking in society; she is not a role model for any who wish to be treated as such by their peers."

"You're damned right she's not!" Briony agreed fiercely.

"We can, therefore, agree that Cinderella is not a princess by birth. However, as much as birth does matter in affairs of nobility and royalty, the title of princess is in my mind one that is earned primarily through devotion to the people one reigns over. In regards to her actions, she shows a devotion to both her duties, cruelly forced upon her as they may be, and a kindness to... anthropomorphic mice, who I suppose could be considered foreign immigrants in a rulership metaphor." Elodie frowned to herself. "I am fond of my own animal companions, but while they are certainly _intelligent_ , they do _not_ wander about in caps and jackets while making commentary in pseudo-french simpleton accents."

"Zuq zuq."

"Yes, thank you Briony." Elodie cleared her throat. "My point is that her devotion to duty and those who are underneath her is commendable. She does also, eventually, demonstrate an intolerance for abuse--both of herself and of those she is responsible for. And quite importantly she is willing to do almost all the work for her desired outcome herself, but is also capable of accepting help when she absolutely requires it, as is demonstrated by her mostly finishing her first dress on her own and allowing the fairy godmother to assist her at the last moment. I will admit some envy that she had such a figure in her life... I suppose the closest I have is Julianna, who is a wonderful woman in her own right but rather stern and not nearly so compassionate."

"Auntie Julie's actually pretty cool. But, yeah, I can't see her going Bippidy Boppity Boo. She's more 'strike when you need to' kind of woman."

"She does have a softer side, it is simply... difficult to coax it out." Elodie shrugged. "As for Cinderella, the only flaw I can find in her position as potential princess is, simply, a lack of what I would call reigning ambition. She wants to marry a prince... and then what? Supplementary materials do show her taking strides to better herself and her people, mind, and even merely assuming the original film I can certainly see how she could become a very good princess. So, in the end, I will concede her the title--with the caveat that she must learn to consider the long term potential of herself and her country."

"Alrighty, everyone! That's Cinderella, the short-sighted but otherwise respectable princess!"

"And we shall close this initial entry by considering Aurora." Elodie flipped the easel to reveal a dusky blonde in a simple blue dress. "Many have chided her for not having an active role in her own film, and I must agree with such assessments. However, this is not about her suitability as a main character, but as a princess. Aurora suffers thanks to the well-meaning decision to secret her away to a woodland cottage, where she apparently had little to no actual education about royal matters. To be fair, this is an assumption on my part; it could well be that she was well trained in trade, diplomacy, and etiquette, and this was merely glossed over or ignored in favor of the romance the movie wished to present. Clearly the creators believed such complexities would not appeal to the children this film was marketed toward."

"I mean, to be fair, I find affairs of state boring. But it's not like I don't _understand_ them."

"People so often underestimate children, assuming a lack of experience assures a lack of intelligence..." Elodie shook her head. "The simple fact of the matter is that for the position of being a princess, Aurora has little to no indications of how she would behave in either a positive or a negative manner. She is seen to be heartbroken about her arranged marriage and willing to go through it anyway, suggesting she acknowledges the responsibilities of the state standing greater than the responsibilities to the self, but aside from that I have too little to go on in order to judge her capability in this matter. At the very least, however, her betrothed prince is a highly competent warrior, and their parents appear to be decently capable as royals. I do not feel comfortable ascribing her the title of princess, but I feel equally uncomfortable simply denying it outright. In the end... I shall declare her somebody who has a chance to become a princess, if she works hard for it."

"That's right, everyone, Aurora is a princess in potentia!"

"This concludes my assessment of the first three of... many, many Disney princesses. And many other princesses besides, no doubt. If you are ever to run into me during a loop, I would gladly take recommendations for further 'princesses' to assess, though I would ask you ensure that it is not one whom I have already addressed. I thank you for indulging me, and wish you the fairest of luck. And remember: to be a princess, you must be the best for your people. This has been a work created by Her Royal Highness Elodie Novaborn and her companion loopers."

* * *

**2.8 Masterweaver**

* * *

[Long Live The Queen][Mario Brothers][The Legend of Zelda]

"...which of course is why I had to have him executed. Not my best moment, I admit freely. I do wish to have handled that situation differently, but... well, one does what one must for the kingdom." Elodie took a sip of her tea. "Although, if either of you have any advice, I would gladly welcome it."

The two other women at the table shared a look.

"...I think this is more your field," Peach said. "I don't usually have to deal with insurrections or infighting nobles."

"No, just regular kidnappings and occupations," Zelda replied, deadpan.

"Something you endure as well."

"True, as far as it goes, but Hyrule's suffering is at least separated by years of peace. Centuries, at times."

"And filled to the brim with lost technology and magic, which is rarely if ever redeveloped by the peoples living there."

"An ordinary aspect of many worlds."

"Worlds which don't have literal millennia of history."

"If you're talking about the Divine Beast expansion, I think I should remind you that its position in our already complicated timeline is hotly debated."

"...I appear to have stumbled upon a matter of some contention between you two," Elodie noted.

"Hmm?" Peach shook her head, smiling at her. "No, no no. This is more of an old rivalry between us, not a serious argument. We're the leading princesses of two rather famous loops, after all."

"Leading princess? And how, praytell, is that different from a reigning princess?"

Zelda hummed thoughtfully. "You will find that in many realms, people often forget about noble ranks outside royalty. Often the women addressed as princesses are, more effectively, duchesses, countesses. Not to say they are any lesser, of course, and it certainly isn't universal--I believe most princesses in this world reign in their own right?"

"Yes, Daisy and Rosalina are often busy maintaining their own realms. As am I, frankly--the mushroom kingdom is a well-connected realm. Quite influential, if I do say so myself."

"Most of the princesses of my realm are either the head of non-Hylian races in Hyrule or from outside kingdoms," Zelda explained. "The non-Hylians do usually swear fealty to Hyrule, though... mostly due to a combination of magical and religious reasons."

"The perks of having a royal line blessed by a goddess," Peach quipped dryly. "I usually only get by on decent trade decisions, fair lawmaking, and enough intelligence to ensure that not only can the kingdom thrive without me but that I am quickly retrieved if absent."

"Some achieve greatness," Zelda conceded with a small smirk.

"I would count myself among them," Elodie pointed out.

"Yes... you are actually far more taxed then we are. Our threats are grand, but we have chosen champions to handle them, and they tend to keep our kingdoms alive for their own purpose." Zelda sighed. "You, however... I doubt I can mentor you any more than you already have been."

"Hmmm...." Peach tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Actually... perhaps we could teach her some magical tricks. If she's attuned to light, that can give her quite a few powers... teleportation among them, if utilized correctly."

Elodie smiled gratefully. "I would be honored to learn from such experienced monarchs."

* * *

**2.9 Masterweaver**

* * *

"Briony?"

"Yes, Elodie?"

"I do not wish to impinge on your reputation, yet I feel I must inquire as to the reason you have chosen a garb akin to the traditional lumen outfit."

"Huh? Oh, the bikini. Yeah, I figured I'd wear it for a loop and see what reaction I got."

"Briony, I traveled to your home seeking the cause of rumors painting you as a madwoman. And now I see the cause."

"Hey, nobody freaks out when you put on a catsuit!"

"Because I am the queen apparent. It is certainly not fair, but do try to recall we live in a medieval world with all the fashion that implies."

"...Actually, I could have fun being the madwoman for a loop. Crazy teenage noble girl. Yeah... yeah! And with my family's reputation, it wouldn't even be out of character!"

"...as you will. Do try to be the fun sort of insane, though."

* * *

**2.10 Masterweaver**

* * *

Briony paused outside the doorway, one arm crossed over her chest. "It doesn't have to be every time," she murmured to herself. "It's perfectly reasonable, doesn't weaken anything. If... if anything, it could strengthen the bonds between Ursal and Mead. Yeah. She'll buy that, right?"

She eyed the door in front of her warily.

"...come on, there's nothing to be afraid of," she assured herself. "This is just Grandmother Arisse. She loves me, right? She loves her precious family. She'll understand. Yeah... I mean, sure, she had her stepson and second husband assassinated but... but that was because of the whole rape thing going on. It's not like I'm anything like _them_... this is just a vacation. Yeaaaaaaah."

Briony swallowed. "Juuuust go in, ask nicely, and go out. It's not like I actually need her permission. I mean, she's not my mom--erm. Well, it's not like she--well, she does basically rule Eastern Nova... Okay, but she's not looping. Yeah. She's... just an ordinary iron lady who happens to be my grandmother, it should be easy. I mean, I'm the one who charged into the old forest, I can face one old, crafty duchess. Yeah. I totally can..."

She stared at the door.

"...I mean she's not as scary as the keythong, right? And she's not evil. Just... pragmatic."

After a moment, Briony backed away. "Actually, you know what? I'll just ask dad. He'd probably let me live with auntie Julie for a loop."

* * *

**2.11 Masterweaver**

* * *

[Long Live The Queen][Fairy Musketeers]

"It is of course a pleasure to host a fellow royal," Elodie said with a small smile. "And an intellectual as well... I do hope you are not too put off by your, ahem, demotion during your time here."

"What, the fact that I'm a countess?" Shirayuki hummed thoughtfully. "I'll admit, it is the first time I can recall not being a princess in a loop where princesses still exist."

"I would be glad to guide you through the trials of being nobility," Elodie offered, taking a quick sip of her tea. "Or at the least advise you. There are degrees of separation that must be maintained, you understand. Especially with Ursal."

"Ursal?"

"The duchy within which Kuraokami resides," Elodie said, her lips flattening. "I know you are not from this loop, but to not be familiar with your own realm--"

"Oh, yes, I do apologize," Shirayuki assured her hastily. "Apparently my unawake self cared little for the details beyond who to send tribute to and receive tribute from. I was more interested in scholarly pursuits then trade."

"Ah. Lumen legends, I assume?"

"Yes, actually." Shirayuki adjusted her glasses. "I suppose it makes sense, I am a mage in my own baseline."

"That would explain why you looped in as the cousin once removed of Julianna..."

"I'm sorry?"

"Apart from the royal family, Ursal is the only noble line of Nova that keeps active Lumen," Elodie explained. "Well, at the beginning of the loop. When the old capital was overrun by monsters, the Duke of Ursal was the only one to decide against sacrificing his magic to contain them. Thus they retained the powers of the Lumen, but gained the distrust of the rest of the country." She grinned wryly. "A reputation you should well know if your unawake self had ever bothered to pull her nose from those books."

"Is _that_ why I've been getting dirty looks in town?" Shiroyuki shook her head. "I thought it was just because cousin Julie was rather brusque, and I'd been associated with her."

"You do look quite like a theoretical daughter," Elodie mused.

Shirayuki snorted. "I'm not attaching myself to a looping family tree."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Remnant," she said by way of explanation. "A couple of my friends decided to be adopted as siblings to their Anchor. And it works for them, but I've caught a glimpse of that tree and... no, I am quite happy with my baseline family, thank you."

"Hmmm." Elodie tapped the finger ring of her teacup. "Remnant, you say...? An interesting name. Who is the Anchor?"

"Ruby Rose."

"And what is she like?"

"She calls herself the Eater of Cookies and Slayer of Grimm," Shirayuki said with an amused smile.

Elodie nodded to herself thoughtfully. "If I ever run across her, I might very well speak to her of this 'family tree.' The idea of such bonds crossing universes..."

"Are you really interested in that sort of thing?"

"But of course. We are royalty and nobility, after all. The bonds of family define our connection as a country and, in some cases, to other countries themselves." Elodie inclined her head. "I do recognize that not all worlds operate in such a way, and it certainly can have flaws--I know that Arisse's family has suffered many trials thanks to certain indiscretions." She shrugged. "Still, it serves to keep the country stable, and through that I can provide my people the best reign I am able."

Shirayuki frowned. "My own father married a woman controlled by Cendrillon. I lost my kingdom because of that."

"A cunning move," Elodie noted. "Underhanded, perhaps. But a more peaceful conquest than outright invasion, and it keeps the country whole for future usage."

Shirayuki crossed her arms. "You're acting like it's a good thing!"

"It was bad for you. And, while I know little of your world, I take it from your tone this Cendrillon is not the most considerate of those underneath her."

"She's the villain."

"Ah, _the_ villain." Elodie nodded. "Yes, it must have fared poorly for your citizens. Still, as a power move, it is quite an acceptable tactic. One I myself would use--have used, actually, much more subtly."

She noticed Shirayuki's disgusted look and sighed. "I take it you are one of those who decided to quite literally fight for your throne back?"

"Yes. What, are you going to say it's unprincesslike to fight?"

"Hardly. If fighting for your throne is the best thing you could have done for your people, then by all means let your blade run red with the blood of your enemies. Or, hmm, you are an ice mage... smash their frozen corpses, I presume?"

Shirayuki paled. "Nightmarians disintegrate when killed."

"Of course they do," Elodie said dryly. "My point is, as a princess--or, rather, as a noble and a royal besides, I shall do whatever it takes to ensure the best possible future for my people. The one where the most of them live happy, productive lives. And should wedding a foreign power to one under my control be a step on such a path, I will do so without hesitation, though with great consideration."

"With that mindset, you might as well just kill anyone who gets in your way!"

"Why do that? They might be useful. And do we not destroy our enemies when we make them our friends?"

Shirayuki huffed, looking away. "I would not seek to be _friends_ with Cendrillon."

"Perhaps not," Elodie conceded. "There are some who are genuine villains, and need to be eliminated quickly. But... if you could find a way to _control_ her, leverage... it sounds quite unlikely in your loop. I will not deny that. But here, it is a daily occurrence."

"How can you call yourself a hero with that sort of... of manipulation?"

"I do not call myself a hero. I call myself a queen." Elodie sighed. "This world does not have happy endings, or tragic ones. There is no grand fate, no prophecy, no battle between good and evil. There are only people, trying to live the best life they can, and I sit above them both as Queen apparent of Nova and Anchor of this reality. I wish this world to be as bright as many others, but I must acknowledge the facts, your highness. My methods would not work in your world, or would be seen as horrendous, but here they are sometimes the best way to avoid pointless bloodshed. I am no hero. I am a leader."

Shirayuki narrowed her eyes. "Well... I'm not like you."

"...Perhaps not," Elodie murmured. "Perhaps you are better than me. And yet... I feel that your willful insistence that the world conform to your morality will end up causing you suffering."

* * *

**2.12 Masterweaver**

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Elodie's smile was wry. "I am sure I have made it as safe as I can, given our relative level of technology."

Briony gave her a flat look.

"Yes, yes, it is safe I assure you. Just so long as you do not dip down too hard. And you cannot honestly say you are not curious, can you?"

Briony bit her lip. "You know how you warned me that loopers go crazy over time?"

"Yes?"

"And you asked me to tell you if you're going crazy?"

"Yes?"

"....I think it's still too early for me to know for certain," Briony admitted, "but I'll definitely remember this."

"Noted."

"...Right." With a deep breath, Briony grabbed the handle of the hang glider. "If I die, tell my mother I did it defending the family honor."

"I will mourn your passing regardless."

The greenette started running for the cliff edge. "FOR SCIENCE!" She lept off the edge, the great cloth wings catching the wind as she soared over the ocean.

"Hmm." Elodie wrote down a few observations on her clipboard. "The glider seems to be working admirably..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -One person in a Loop, often the main character, is an Anchor. They are the person who first starts time looping.  
> -There is always at least one Anchor present in a given Time Loop snippet, though it may not be the local one.  
> -The standard pattern for a loop is that the Anchor (and whoever else is Looping there) come to awareness in a loop at a particular point in the story. From there, events will play out as influenced by the Loopers present, acting with the benefit of their foreknowledge, until either a predetermined end point is reached or all the Loopers have copped it.  
> -To be Awake is to be aware of the time loops (that is, to have gone back in time this time.)  
> -The Anchor is the only character guaranteed to be Awake. Even after others have started looping, it is mostly random as to whether they will be Awake this particular loop.  
> -Crossovers, fusions, and alternate pasts can also take place. It is perfectly possible, for example, to have the characters Awaken into a loop which conforms to a fanfic universe rather than reality.  
> -Loops do not have to be in chronological order, but it is strongly preferred that they not require a mutually contradictory order (where A must be before B and B must be before A.)  
> -Just about every Looper is very, very stir crazy.
> 
> =-=-=-=-=
> 
> Compiler Commentary
> 
> -2.1: There has been, in fact, a great Emu war.  
> -2.2: It is always best to send in the experts where they'd be most useful.  
> -2.3: When you sit back and think about it, a lot of what exists today is outright fantastic.  
> -2.4: Briony has had a taste of the future and she wants more.  
> -2.5: A Queen must entertain all sorts of guests.  
> -2.6: Let's go digital!  
> -2.7: What is a princess?  
> -2.8: Of course, a few hints along the way can't hurt, can they?  
> -2.9: This has been mentioned elsewhere, but loopers get bored.  
> -2.10: Duchess Arisse is not somebody to messed with.  
> -2.11: Heavy is the crown...  
> -2.12: ...but light are the winds.
> 
> =-=-=-=-=
> 
> The Infinite Loops is a multi-setting, multi-author shared multiverse, with contributions from the Spacebattles forums. If you would like to write for the Long Live The Queen loops, join us at the Indie Game Infinite Loops thread. If you would like to write for other fandoms, check out the Miscellaneous Infinite Loops thread and the Hub Index to see where they might be.
> 
> https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/indie-games-infinite-loops.329956/  
> https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/infinite-loops-miscellaneous-section-catch-3x3.450936/  
> https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/infinite-loops-index-the-hub-back-up.448634/


End file.
